The Fire You Ignited
by lucy sinclair
Summary: Clare is totally upset with Eli after the Night in Vagas dance and runs to Adam for comfort. Adam of course is there for his friend. But what happens when other feelings start to develop? Adam/Clare and Eli/Clare  Don't worry, I'm a devoted Eli/Clare fan
1. Chapter 1

Policeman and students were hanging around the school- all hungrily trying to find out what exactly happened. After Clare and Eli had finished explaining to Simpson, Clare ran off to Adam, who was sitting and watching from their bench in the distance. She threw her arms around him and started crying everything she had inside of her. Adam and Clare were never that close so when Clare jumped him he was unsure what to do. He looked across the way and saw Eli staring then walking away with his head down. What the hell happened in there?

"Clare, what happened?" Adam asked concerned. Clare was unable to form sentences and proceeded to make a series of choking sounds. Adam wrapped his arms around her and tried to console her.

"You don't have to talk right now, just- just breathe." Adam tried again rubbing her back. Clare trembled and nodded. Adam could feel her warmth and her sent drifting to his nose. She smelled good. He mentally slapped himself as Clare finally calmed down. She sat next to him and looked at him with such watery icy blue eyes Adam thought his heart would break. He guessed she was ready to talk and sat next to her.

"Eli is so stupid." She started.

"Why? What happened in there?"

"I found him. I told him Fitz had a knife. I told him to run! But he didn't! He just stood there! He had a fucking knife!" Clare cursed taking Adam aback. Clare had never cussed before- this was serious, " Fitz stabbed the wall- but I thought it was him! Fitz could've easily stabbed him. I was so scared! He could've-" She bit her lip and couldn't finish her sentence. But Adam knew. Adam knew what could have happen if Fitz was serious. He had experienced Fitz's fury first-hand. He knew what he was capable of.

"It's a good thing he didn't. Fitz is a crazy one." Adam offered and Clare looked sharply at him.

"No. Fitz was going to let it go! He was going to leave all of us alone if Eli apologized. Eli didn't even have to mean it- he just had to swallow his stupid pride and sell it. But he didn't! He had to keep it going. He put everyone at risk because he couldn't let it go. I just- I just don't know anymore. I'm happy he's alright- but I'm so angry." She yelled with tears forming in her eyes again. Adam placed an arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder.

" So- are you two- uh- over?" Adam asked not really knowing what to say.

"I don't know. I can't be around him. I need some time to think." She said looking down. Adam put his head on hers and they sat there for a while in silence.

"I'm sorry Clare. You don't deserve this." Adam whispered trying to make her feel better.

"That's what I get for liking a boy again. It always blows up in my face." She said staring off into the distance, " It's like I'm not allowed to be happy. My sister left me. KC dumped me. My best friend stole my boyfriend. My parents are always fighting. I like a boy who's messed up. Why? Why does it have to be like this?" She seemed to ask the world more than ask Adam. Adam bit his lip not knowing what to say in the slightest. Clare wiped her eyes and pulled away from Adam.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to dump all this on you- I-"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. You've been there for me and I'm here for you." Adam said quickly jumping off the bench. She gave him a weak smile.

"I need to get home." She said holding herself.

"I'll walk you." Adam offered

"Won't your mom be angry?" Adam looked at his mom talking intently to the police and to drew, he doubted he's even be missed.

"Nah- you don't live that far. It'll be fine." He said starting to walk, Clare caught up to him and walked with him.

"Thank you."

"Can't let a girl walk alone in this time of night." He laughed sheepishly

"No- for listening. I feel slightly better." she smiled. Adam stared at her. He never noticed how pretty Clare was. In the moonlight her ivory skin glowed and her hair bordered her face beautifully. She shivered a little.

"No problem. You cold?"

"A little." She said smiling. He took off his over shirt and draped it over her shoulders.

"Adam no! You'll be cold."

"Hell I'm wearing ten layers of cloths, I'm fine." He said trying not to sound nervous. Before they knew it they arrived at Clare's house. That went by way too fast.

"Here we are- thanks again Adam."

"No problem. Will you be- ok?"

" I think so. Maybe some time at my grandma's house will do me good."

"Well if you need to talk, you got my number." He reminded her. She nodded. She opened her door but stopped. She turned around and kissed his cheek. Adam was so not expecting that. His heart raced and he stared at Care wide eyed.

" You're the best." She said quickly and disappeared into her house. Adam stood there in the dark and slowly raised his hand to his cheek. His heart pounded against his chest like crazy. He walked back to the school still in a daze. It was the first time a girl had kissed him. Granted it was on the cheek- but it still was a kiss. He snapped out of it when he remembered it was Clare. _Clare Edwards_! Clare his friend. Clare his best friend's object of affection. Clare! He chewed his lip and tried to brush off the feeling in his chest. It was only Clare. No way could he start thinking about Clare that way. There was so many things wrong with that. So many things….


	2. Chapter 2

**[[ Wow! I got a LOT of positive feedback from everyone. It made me happy! So you all convinced me that my story was actually worth running with and you all are looking forward to it. Thanks so much! I will try not to let you down! So here is chapter two!]]**

Adam laid down on his bed thinking intently. He put his hand to his cheek again. He tried not to think about the kiss but the scene kept replaying in his mind. He always had a soft spot for Clare ever since she caught 'Gracie' burning herself, but any other feelings towards Miss. Edwards had never crossed his mind. Eli had kept him up many a nights talking about her. Eli, his best friend, was practically in love with her from the first time he seen her. He couldn't think of Clare like that- it was against the bro code.

A shrill ring split the silence open. It was his phone. Adam checked it and saw Eli's name. He clicked the answer button.

" Kind of up late eh Eli?" He said into the phone.

"Get off it Adam. I've had a bad day." Eli sounded hoarse.

"So I've heard." he said colder than he meant to- but he remembered Clare's tear stricken face.

" I figure Miss Clare filled you in?" Eli stated more than asked.

"It might've come up." Adam said with a sigh.

"I take it she's upset."

"Wow what gave that away?"

"Adam please!" Eli snapped.

"Well what did you expect?" Adam rolled his eyes snapping back, "You messed up Eli. Clare is really pissed. She freaking tried to end it and you kept it going."

"Adam." Eli said in that tone.

"I know. Fitz's a jackass. He's scum and needs a taste of his own medicine. I'm on your side about that, but you didn't think about Clare at all. You were pissed she was with him- I get it. But you know she did it for you! She drove herself up the wall trying to help you and you made everything worse. Eli man, you screwed up." Adam yelled trying to talk some sense into his friend. The line was quiet for a long time- Adam thought Eli had hung up on him.

"I know. You're right." Eli finally spoke, " This is a mess. Clare doesn't even want to talk to me. She hasn't answered any of my texts."

"Can you blame her?" Adam said gently.

"No. I can't. I messed it up. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should just give her some time and space."

" Yeah. It's probably best. Thanks man. I'll let you sleep."

"Alright Eli, take it easy."

"I shall. Later." Adam hung up on Eli and stared at his phone. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. He wondered if everything would be alright between his friends. Adam completely forgot about his possible feelings developing for Clare and the kiss. He just wanted everything to be ok. He slowly drifted in to a deep sleep.

_Adam was in class staring at the clock. The ticking never seemed to go by any slower. The bell finally rang and the class all eagerly gathered their things to leave school and finally enjoy their freedom. Adam passed by Eli but was shocked when he kept walking. Eli glanced at him and narrowed his eyes before walking in the opposite direction. We're they having a fight? He couldn't remember. He found his brother._

"_Hey Adam, set for guys night?" Drew asked with a dorky smile. Adam was thrilled- a guy's night with Drew? Sweet!_

" _Sorry bro- I gotta bail." He was shocked as the words escaped his mouth._

"_Man- going to hang with your girlfriend again!" Girlfriend? What girlfriend?_

"_Ha ha- you know how it is." Adam laughed in spite of himself. What was going on?_

"_Well I guess that makes us even considering all the times I bailed on you for Alli. See you at home." Drew said shrugging and walking away. Adam walked down the hall and spotted Clare._

"_Hey Clare." Adam called. She turned and smiled at him _

"_Hey yourself Adam." She said raising her brows. Adam leaned down and his lips met hers. Adam was completely shocked. Her lips kissed his back. What the bloody hell was going on! _

Adam shot up in bed and let out a small yell. He breathed in and out heavily.

"Just a dream." He whispered in relief. He looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. He laid back down and sighed. He recalled the dream's events. Kissing Clare. He touched his lips gingerly. His stomach knotted. He shook his head trying to release the knot. It was just a dream. A crazy dream. Him and Clare? He didn't even like her that way. He chuckled to himself and then bit his lip. He didn't even like her that way….right?

His cell's ring tone yelled at him to pick up the phone. He reached for it on his dresser and answered it without even looking at who it was.

"Yeah?" He said drowsily.

"Sorry for calling so early Adam." Clare's fluttery voice filled his ear. He shot up in bed.

"Clare!" He said stupidly. She giggled.

"Uhhh- yeah. Anyway I forgot to give you your shirt back. Can I drop it off now?"

"Kind of early eh Edwards?" He said chuckling

"Oh- I didn't sleep much. And I'm leaving for my grandma's in two hours."

"That's cool I guess. Call though when you get here. Don't knock. My family is still sleeping."

"Alright. Be there in ten." The line went quiet. Adam jumped out of bed and put his bandages on his chest. He pulled a brush through his hair and yanked his hat on. He found some jeans on the floor and pulled them on. He put his jacket on when his phone rang. It was Clare.

"Be right there." He said quickly, then hung up. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly. Then he quietly flew out the door. Clare was leaning against his railing on the stoop.

"Morning." Clare greeted holding the jacket.

"Morning yourself." Adam smiled but frowned remembering the similar dialogue from his dream. He had forgotten about it. He remembered the kissing scene and his face started feeling hot.

"Delivery." Clare flashed her teeth handing him his over shirt.

"Thanks." He mumbled taking it. An awkward silence lingered in the air. Adam stared at his shoes not willing to look at Clare in her totally cute coat and scarf.

"Well- I should get going I guess." She turned and slowly walked away.

"Wait!" Adam called after her surprised that he stopped her. She turned. "You don't have to leave yet. Do you want to- want to go get some coffee?" The words spilled out of his mouth uncontrollably, like in the dream.

"Yeah. Ok sure." Clare smiled brushing a curl back. She grabbed his sleeve and walked towards the Dot. It wasn't exactly holding hands but Adam's heart sped wildly. It was totally because of the dream, nothing else. That had to be it. It had to!


	3. Chapter 3

**[[ Seriously guys- thank you for all the reviews. They do wonders for my self-esteem and make me want to write as much as I can. Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy.]]**

Adam and Clare sat across from each other laughing and talking.

"And then I totally bombed. Someone threw something at me and I ran off the stage." Clare was telling Adam about the time she sung in the cafeteria.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that!" Adam laughed

"Alright two coffees." Emma said placing mugs in front of them, "Hey baby Edwards I heard what happened at the school- lockdown huh? Everything ok?" She asked clearly not knowing the whole story. Clare sighed not wanting to get into it.

"Yeah, but no one was hurt." She said simply but frowning at the memories.

"That's good. Hey who's this?" She asked eyeing Adam. Adam backed up a little.

"This is Adam, he's a friend." She informed the blonde sipping her coffee.

"Whoa- first you bring your little 'friend' Eli here, now your little 'friend' Adam? You're sure fast pace girl." Emma joked smirking.

"Emma!" Clare said turning red.

"Oh I'm kidding. Enjoy your coffee." She ruffled Clare's hair and winked at Adam. Adam looked down at his coffee.

"I'm so sorry. Every one of Darcy's old friends likes to tease me." She said still red.

"Don't worry about it." Adam said noticing that to other people they totally looked like a couple. He sipped his coffee nervously, "So how are you holding up?" Clare frowned again and set her mug down.

" I'm not sure. Eli kept texting me last night. He keeps saying he's sorry and wants to talk. I just can't. Now right now." Her blue eyes flashed with slight anger and sadness.

"He really is torn up about the whole thing." Adam said looking at himself through his coffee.

" He should be. I- ugh!" She looked to the door. Adam heard the ring of the door opening and turned. It was Eli. Eli looked like he hadn't got any sleep at all. He glanced in their direction and did a double take. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at them. Clare got up and grabbed Adam's arm. She pulled him to the door.

"Clare! Adam! Wait!" Eli chased after them. Adam didn't know what to do so he just let Clare pull him outside. Eli was hot on their heels.

"Clare! Will you just talk to me?"

"No. Ican't talk to you right now."

"Come on! Just hear me out." Adam noticed Clare was on the verge of tears. Adam swallowed and turned to Eli. He shook his head trying to tell him not now. Eli got the message and stopped following them. Clare turned the corner not looking back once. She stopped, still gripping Adam's arm.

"Clare?" Adam tried to snap her out of it. She turned and threw her arms around him and cried in his chest. Adam was slightly surprised but hugged her back.

"You're really torn up about this huh?" Adam said realizing Clare was a lot more upset than she let on.

" I love him but I hate him. I'm so happy he's ok, but I'm so angry he put himself in that situation in the first place! He couldn't let it go for me! I begged him. I told him it was going to end badly. Does he have any idea how scared I was when I saw Fitz pull that knife out from his locker? Does he realize how terrified I was when Fitz almost stabbed him? Doesn't he know how petrified I was when I saw him crumble to the floor?" She cried harder. Adam's heart broke. Eli had put poor Clare through so much. He stroked her hair and put his chin on her head.

" I'm sorry he hurt you." He said into her hair. God she smelled good.

"What do I do? I want to forgive him, but at the same time I never want to see him again." She sniffled.

"You need time to-"

"I'm so tired of thinking about it! I just makes me angry!"

"No you need time to get away from it. You need to just relax and not even think about it. I think if you take a little vacation you'll clear your head and know what to do." He offered a weak smile. Clare pulled away from his chest and thought about it. She looked at him intensely.

"Will you come with me to my grandmothers?" She asked almost desperately. Adam was stunned.

"Huh?" Was all he managed to choke out.

" Please? I'll be all alone up there and I could really use a friend. My grandma is old and won't be spending all that much time with me. Alli's too torn up about Drew to want to come and all my other friends have plans. Please Adam, I don't want to be alone." Adam's mind raced.

"I don't know." Her face fell a little.

"Yeah, it was a stupid idea." She said quietly.

"No! It's just that I don't know what my mom will say. It's a little last minute," Clare stared into his eyes pleading. He sighed, "I'll ask." Clare's face lit up.

"Thank you! I hope you can come! I'm going to go home to tell my parents. Let me know!" She wiped her tears and ran to her house excitingly. Adam stood there and sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to go with Clare that was the problem. It was that he did want to go with her, a little too badly, that worried him. But there was probably nothing to worry about. There's no way Adam's mom would agree to this.

Adam sat in the back of Care's grandma's car. He had no idea how it all turned out like it did so well. When he told his mother about it she thought it was a fantastic idea- she probably thought time with a girl might make Adam want to be Gracie again. Clare's grandma seemed absolutely thrilled to have more company and agreed right away, or so Clare said. Either way Adam was sitting next to Clare on his way to spend the next two weeks with her at her Grandma's house. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy about it. He was pretty happy he was going to spend his break with a friend than alone in his house. Drew still had practice and torn up about Alli. And he was sure Eli wouldn't be the best company right now. He was nervous being alone with Clare for so long but it wasn't as though he liked her. Everything would be fine, there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

"I'm so happy you were able to come." Clare smiled in his direction.

"Yeah, this will be fun." Adam returned the smile

"You kids are in luck too, there's a carnival fair type thing that just came to my town. You'll love it." Clare's grandma said in her raspy voice.

"Sounds like fun. Want to go?" Clare asked him excitingly.

"Sure- we have time to." He laughed. Clare smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much for coming." She closed her eyes.

"Dude it's totally cool. I'm glad I was able to come." He said nervously. Clare's scent drifted to his nostrils. His heart sped as she seemed to stay there. Her grandma looked at them through her mirror.

"She sleeping?" She asked. Adam didn't notice but when he looked down at her he found that the old bird was right. Clare's chest slowly was rising and falling. Her lips twitched and she nuzzled his shoulder. His face turned slightly red.

"Yeah- she didn't get too much sleep last night." Her grandma chuckled.

"Clare was never one for functioning without sleep." She sighed, "She's so big now. I remember when she was a tiny little thing. She's grown up to be quite the beautiful young lady, don't you think?" Adam gulped at stared at Clare's sleeping face.

"Yeah- Beautiful." He said quietly. Her grandma smiled proudly and continued driving in silence. Adam stared at Clare's features and admired how pretty she was. His eyes drifted to her chest then quickly looked away. They were big. He blushed and bit his lip. He was so not checking out Clare. He felt his eyes grow heavy and slowly went to sleep.

_Adam was walking down the hall with Clare tucked snugly under his shoulder. She leaned her head on him and sighed like a total love struck teenager. They walked out the door. They ended up on the bench. He sat on the table and Clare sat in the middle of his legs. He pulled her on his lap and put his face in her neck. She giggled ._

"_Adam that tickles." She tried pushing him away._

"_Come on, you know you like it." He laughed. Adam felt as though his actions and words weren't really his. That he was being controlled in spite of himself. Only he started to enjoy it. She looked at him and kissed his mouth carefully. He grabbed her face and kissed her harder. He heard a screech and his eyes locked on the black hearse he knew all too well. He saw Eli staring at them angrily. Clare didn't seem to notice and started kissing his neck. Eli narrowed his eyes and kept them locked with Adam's._

"_Adam?" Clare said pulling away from him, "Adam? Adam! Adam?"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Adam! We're here! Adam, wake up." Clare's voice brought him out of dream land.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I fell asleep." He said, face flushed as he saw Clare.

"So did I. Thanks for being my pillow." She giggled and got out of the car. Adam grabbed his bag and got out of the car as well. He looked at the beautiful old fashioned house before him.

"Wow, nice pad." He commented.

"Why thank you." Clare's grandma smiled. They walked in and everything looked sort of antique.

"Just make yourself comfortable. My home is your home." Granny said to Adam smiling, "Clare, go show him the guest quarters." Clare nodded and motioned Adam to follow her. They went to a big double joined room. Clare set her stuff on one of the beds in the first half of the room.

"Whoa- big room." Adam remarked as he followed Clare to the other half of the room to another bed.

"I used to share this room with my sister Darcy. But I haven't used it in a while- so I thought since I actually have company I could use it again."

"You have a sister?" Adam said then remembered Clare mentioning her sister the other night and at the coffee shop. Clare nodded.

"Yeah- all those people who call me baby Edwards is because I'm Darcy's little sister. Kind of annoying, but whatever."

"I've never seen her around, and you hardly mention her" Adam said taking some stuff out of his bag.

"Well- she's in Kenya. Doing charity work. Before she left- well- let's just say it wasn't the easiest time for anyone." Clare said staring into the past.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me." Adam said quickly looking at Clare's expression.

"No- it's just- it isn't my favorite thing to remember." She sat on the bed and told Adam all about Darcy's spiral downfall. Her new found slutty way of dressing. Her internet 'friend' . Her rape. Her suicide attempts. Everything.

"It was really hard for me. I just didn't know what to do." Clare said looking a little pained.

"Wow Clare, you- you've been through a lot."

" I tried to help- I tried to do everything I could- but it didn't help. Nothing helped. It was like she didn't want to get better. It hurt a lot. I love her so much, but-she is my big sister and all but-but how can she just do those things and let all that stuff happen to her? One thing after another, I felt so helpless." She said quietly. Adam understood why she was so pissed off at Eli. In a way- she was reliving what she went through with her sister. He put an arm around her.

"Clare- it's not your fault. You can't expect to fix everyone's problems. And the way it sounds to me you did everything you could have done. You can't blame yourself if people don't want help." He said gently. Clare looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"I know it. It's just so hard. Thanks Adam." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we check out that Fair thingy?" He suggested trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Let's go." She got up and grabbed her jacket. Clare's grandma told them be back in time for dinner.

The fair carnival thing actually turned out to be some sort of extended Farmer's Market. It was going to be in town for a week. Adam and Clare were looking through the books, Adam of course flipping through the comics. Adam stole looks at Clare. He never noticed but a lot of guys would look Clare up and down. Adam frowned and stood next to her. They were talking about the various books and planning what they should do next.

"Gracie? Gracie Torres? Is- is that you?" Adam froze and looked up to see a boy from his middle school.

"Uhh- my name is Adam." He said quickly as Clare looked from him to the other boy.

"No- I'd know those eyes and freckles anywhere! Gracie!" He smirked looking him over, "Dude I almost mistook you for a boy."

"I am a boy! My name is Adam!" Adam said desperately. A few people around stop and stared.

"Jesus Gracie, what happened? You cut your hair I see- you looked a lot better with it long. And you dress more tomboyish than I remember." He said looking at Adam up and down.

"Man I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Adam's voice started to tremble.

"Grace- are you a tranny or something? I guess that would explain why you wouldn't go out with me in eighth grade." A crowd of people were whispering and staring now. Adam started hyperventilating.

"Um- no. You're mistaken." Clare's soft fluttery voice cut through the air," This is Adam. Adam Binacchi. I've known him since elementary school. We're vacationing here from California. He's my boyfriend and certainly not a girl. So please stop making a scene, you most definitely have the wrong person." Clare put her hand on Adam's arm and was standing her ground, looking at the boy right in the eyes. Adam just stared at her to the guy. The guy looked at Adam to Clare and then looked down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. It's just the resemblance was uncanny. My mistake. Sorry- Adam." He said sheepishly then walked away. The crowd broke and some people murmured how stupid the boy was for mistaking a guy for a girl. Adam let out a breath.

"Thank you so much Clare."

"No big deal. That guy was acting obnoxious." She rolled her eyes.

" Yes- very big deal. That guy would always tease me and call me a lesbian because I didn't want to go out with him. Really- I owe you one." He looked around and say an ice cream stand, "I owe you an ice cream at least." He grinned at her.

"I think you just want an ice cream. But I accept your offering of a frozen dairy treat. I like chocolate." They walked to the stand and Adam realized he forgot his wallet. He had enough money for one though. The man handed it to Clare. She licked it and smiled.

"Wow this is really good. Try some." She held it close to him. Adam stared at it and grew red. He leaned forward and tried it.

"It is good." He smiled. Clare grinned. Adam looked at her and remembered the guy. His words still burned in his mind.

"Adam? What's wrong?" Clare asked. She must've seen the expression of discomfort in his mind.

"That guy- he just brought back bad memories of Gracie. I know I put her to rest and everything- but the memories still exist. I refer to Gracie like another person- but…..I am Gracie."

"No you aren't! You're Adam. To me you were Adam before I found out about Gracie, and you're Adam now. You're you. That's all that matters." She put her hand on his cheek, "Please understand that." Adam's face grew hot at Clare's touch. She was so understanding. So kind. She was always there for him. He understood why Eli liked her so much.

"Come on, let's go look around some more." She took his hand and pulled him through the crowd. Adam's heart sped as he stared at the beautiful brunette.

'_Oh no. This is bad. This is so bad. I think…..I think… I think I'm falling for Clare. Eli's Clare. _

_Fuck'_


	5. Chapter 5

**[[ Again, thanks for the reviews guys! I enjoy reading every one of them!]]**

Adam and Clare were sitting at the dinner table to a home cooked meal of fried chicken and potatoes. Adam ate hungrily, his mother never cooked anything that good before.

"The food is really great Grandma Edwards." He said between bites.

"It's nice to see such a great appetite. Clare eats like a bird. Trying to watch her figure I guess." The old woman smiled at Adam.

"Grandma!" Clare blushed.

"Oh come on Clare- we're all friends here." Clare's grandmother chuckled.

"I just don't eat all that much is all." Clare pouted. Adam looked at her cute poutie face. His eyes fell on her plump, pink lips. He looked away quickly. His heart started beating faster. He got up and picked his plate up.

"I'm stuffed." He said awkwardly, "I'll clean the dishes." He offered. Grandma Edwards frowned.

"Oh no way. I'm not going to let my guest clean up after a dinner I cooked for him." She said firmly getting up and collecting the dishes.

"It's really no problem." Adam tried again.

"No, no, no! I absolutely will not allow special guests to wash the dishes. Clare, wash the dishes." She broke into laughter.

" How did I know? Alright." Clare got up and collected the plates as her grandma put the leftovers away. Adam followed Clare into the kitchen and watched her fill up the sink with water and soap. As soon as Edwards Senior finished putting the last of the food away and exited the kitchen, he rolled his sleeves up. He went next to Clare.

"What can I do?" He asked Clare with a smile

"Don't worry about it." She said cheery.

"I want to." He practically begged. Clare playfully raised a brow.

"Dry?" She asked handing him a towel. He nodded and started drying each dish she washed. They worked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Adam's elbow accidentally hit Clare's side, and a plate dropped from her grip and landed with a crash.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Adam dropped to his knees and started to pick up pieces of the plate

"Don't Adam-" Clare tried to stop him but it was too late. Adam yelped and looked down at his finger. He sliced it open with a shard and blood started to flow.

"Oh no," Clare bit her lip and dropped down to Adam.

"What's going on in here?" Clare's grandma poked her head inside the Kitchen.

"Accident." Adam said holding his bloody finger. It was beginning to sting

"I'll finish up here- you go get fixed up." She shooed them off. Clare grabbed a dish towel and put it over Adam's hand. She pulled him to their room and sat him down on the bed. She went to the bathroom and came out with a first aid kit. She took the towel from him and took his hand in her gentle ones. She took a cleansing pad and cleaned the blood off his hand. Adam grunted when she brushed it over his cut.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine." He said trying not to yell out at the touch. She finished cleaning the blood off and grabbed some gauze. She wrapped it delicately around his finger.

"There you are." She smiled as she tied it.

"Thanks." He smiled. Clare threw away the trash and put the kit away, "Do I get a lollypop now nurse Clare?" Clare laughed.

"Sorry Adam, I wasn't aware you were still five." She sat next to him. He felt daring as he stared at her icy blue eyes gleam.

"How about you kiss it better?" He immediately regretted the words as they left his lips. Clare raised her brows at him. Oh no! What was he doing openly flirting like that! He knew he was starting to like Clare- but that was no reason to let himself willingly! Clare picked his hand up and pressed her lips to his bandaged finger. Adam stopped breathing. Her lips were so warm and soft- just like they were on his cheek after Vegas Night. Adam's face was on fire.

"Feel better?" Clare asked cutely with his hand still in hers. Adam couldn't find his voice. He just nodded stupidly and laughed nervously. She giggled and let his hand go. Clare's grandma's voice called out to Clare.

"I'll be back." She rolled her eyes but laughed. Adam's breathing was shaky as he stared at his hand. He knew she was just joking with him but it still made his heart speed out of control. He felt good and bad and confused all at the same time. He knew that he was starting to like Clare- more than as a friend. But he also had to bare in mind that he simply couldn't! Clare was his friend! Clare was his best friend's girl! And granted they were in a huge fight, how awful would it be for him to do that to Eli? Such betrayal couldn't be forgiven. He absolutely one hundred percent could never have feelings for that cute, gentle, kind, amazing girl.

"Hey. My grandma rented some movies for us. Want to watch?" She asked looking at him with those big innocent eyes.

"Sure." He agreed. Anything to get his mind off her.

"Cool. She hasn't seen anything made in the last decade so just grabbed some random movies. She got-" Clare's eyes drifted to Adam's arm. He realized his sleeves were still rolled up. He yanked one down but couldn't get to the other one in time. Clare's fingers feathered over his arm as she sat next to him. Her small slender fingers stopped over the most recent one. The one she had caught Gracie giving herself. Adam felt exposed and ashamed but couldn't move under her touch. Clare's eyes seemed to haze over as she touched his scar. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Clare." He murmured sharply. Her eyes snapped out of their trance and her face grew red.

"I-I'm so sorry. I did- didn't mean to gawk. I-I just-" She stuttered and couldn't finish.

"Whatever." Adam said nervously and yanked his sleeve down.

"No! I'm sorry. Looking at your scars- it kind of makes me wish I knew you back then- to- to uhh."

"To- stop me?" Clare gave him a helpless look then turned away. Adam laughed softly. He understood. Clare's pure heart and want to help anyone and everyone warmed his own heart.

"Clare that's sweet but you didn't know me then. Besides that's all in the past now." Clare gave him a weak smile in return, "You know I never thanked you for what you did for me earlier, for what you said to me. It really helped me. Your words saved me."

" I'm glad to know I could do something." She said looking down. Adam grabbed her face.

"You have a lot of power Clare- I don't care what has happened in the past or what you think but you have to believe me when I say you're incredibly strong. You have a bigger effect on people than you realize." Adam looked in to her eyes.

Clare's heart skidded as Adam's words touched her heart. Clare always felt so powerless. Everything always seemed out of her control. Her parents, Darcy, Eli. She bit her lip . SHe looked into Adam's eyes for comfort. She never noticed Adam had such amazing hazel eyes. His freckles gave him a boyish charm. His palms were sweaty as they gently gripped her face but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. She felt her face heat up and pulled herself out of his grip. She got up and turned way from him.

"Thanks Adam." She said shakily with her face red hot. What was going on with her? She shook it off. She turned and tried to act as if her heart wasn't pounding against her rib cage.

" Ha ha! We sound so emo. Come on- this trip was about us having fun. Lets go to the corner store and buy some junk food! Then we'll watch," She glanced at the movie titles, "They hang over?" Adam flashed his white teeth and jumped up.

"You're right! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door. She laughed and ran with him, trying to ignore the huge knot that formed inside of her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Clare was in the corner store on the other side of the stand Adam was on. Adam was studying the different kinds of chips. She looked at his features. It was like looking at him for the first time, she kept noticing things she hadn't before. He had such a soft gentle look about him. His hair spilled out of his hat in a charismatic way. Adam looked up at her and she looked away.

"Are you good with Hot n' Spicy lays?" He asked sounding like a energetic kid.

"That's fine." She smiled shyly. She looked at the candy selection and got gummy worms, chocolate, and pop rocks. She looked up but Adam was gone. She spun around and saw him looking at the sodas.

"Hey Clare what kind do you fancy?" He asked

"Anything but diet, I hate the aftertaste." Adam picked a couple cans of sprite. They made it to the counter with all their snacks. The clerk gave them a strange look as he rang them up.

They walked out the store and Adam burst into laughter.

"What!"

"I think that guy thought we were stoners!" He said between breaths. Clare's face turned to horror.

"He- he- do you think he'll say something?" Adam laughed harder. Clare turned red from embarrassment and pressed her lip into a thin line.

"Clare I doubt he'll care enough to say something! And besides, we aren't stoners! Or are you secretly smoking pot behind my back?" He gave her a crocked smile and his freckles danced around his nose. Clare turned her head in a huff but giggled a little thinking about it.

"Oh yeah, you know I'm high 24/7." She grinned. They both burst out laughing. She was going to cross the street but Adam grabbed her hand.

"Whoa Claredy Clare. Watch out." He said pulling her back. Cars were zooming by. How could she be so careless?

"Wow- I guess I wasn't paying attention." They waited for the cars to go by. Clare noticed Adam's hand was still gripping hers. She thought his hands felt like a boys hand, even though they biologically belonged to a girl. Adam's hands were surprisingly warm. They felt kind of good in the cold. She held his hand as they crossed the street, and the rest of the way back to her grandmother's house. She was surprised at the slight feeling of disappointment when he let go of her hand.

They entered their room and switched the TV on and laid all the snacks out. Adam eyed their goodies like a hungry wolf. Clare giggled at the glint in his eyes.

"I'll put the movie on." Clare grabbed the disk and pushed it in the player. She heard cellophane crackling and knew Adam was opening everything. She punched in play and sat next to her impatient friend. Adam bit a piece of a gummy worm.

"Take that! I just beheaded him!" Adam announced proudly as the preview clips rolled.

"Or bebutted him." Clare smirked playfully. He spat out his tongue and threw a gummy bear at her. It hit her lightly in the face and rolled down her shirt.

"Oh god- sorry." Adam squeaked turning deep red and looking away. Clare blushed too.

"Don't look." She murmured, embarrassed. She fished out the gummy worm and looked toward Adam. He had his hands covering his eyes like a little kid. Clare snickered quietly. He was so adorable. She quietly crept close to him and jabbed his sides. He squealed much like the girl he was born as. Clare laughed hysterically at his noise.

"Clare!" He whined. Clare was laughing to hard to even form sentences.

"You- squeal- funny!" She managed to say between giggle fits. Adam narrowed his eyes and shoved her. She caught herself and pushed him back- still unable to control her laughing.

"Let's see how _you _like it!" Adam made a mad dash to her sides. Clare dodged him, but he recovered quickly and came back for a second swipe. She caught his wrist, then the other. He was definitely a lot stronger than he looked (he must've done a real number on Fitz when he punched him). He got to his knees and kept trying to get his arms free but still attack her. Clare had a tight grip but her pants made her slide on the carpet. He towered over her and was trying to pin her, but Clare wasn't going to give up so easily. She turned over and managed to pin _him_ instead. She did have the advantage- already having his wrists.

"What now?" She raised her brows in a domineering way.

Adam's brain just processed what kind of position they were in. His whole body went straight up in flames. He knew he had to be tomato red. Clare was above him, icy blue eyes flashing with excitement and dominance. Her small hands felt hot clutched his wrists. He could feel the heat radiate from her body, and the smell- her intoxicating smell. He inhaled guiltily but also greedily, his exhale was shaky. Her lips were curled up to the side and seem to dare him to make some sort of counter attack. Breathing became extra difficult. He knew he decided not too long ago feelings for Clare couldn't happen- but he felt himself lifting his head upwards- face getting closer to hers. Dangerously close.

Clare looked at Adam's face. He was so flushed. Sweat beaded across his forehead. She was surprised at how attractive she found that- usually bodily fluids were nothing short of gross for her. But he pulled off the look. She felt proud that she was winning the fight but then actually realized how she was positioned. To the unknowing eye she looked like a promiscuous girl straddling a guy. But it was just Adam, she reminded herself- and he was her friend . Then the smell invaded her nose. She shivered at how good the smell was. She couldn't place what smelled like boy and wildflowers. But she knew the only smell could be categorized as Adam. He was truly one of a kind. Her eyes locked into his hazel ones. They were surprisingly hypnotic. Her heart started pounding and she had no idea why. She went into some sort of haze. She bit her lip in confusion. Was it her imagination or was his face getting closer to hers? Was it her imagination, or was she not planning on moving anywhere?


	7. Chapter 7

Adam could feel Clare's breath on him as he kept his steady pace moving closer. His eyes were locked on her pink tinted lips. Closer still until is mouth was only about half an inch away. Suddenly an electric jolt of the reality of it all surged through him. Eli flashed into his mind, what was he doing! He panicked and did needed a cover fast. He was surprised as his body seemed to know what to do. As if it was his intention all along- he licked Clare sloppily on her cheek.

As Adam's slimy, cold tongue made contact with her cheek she snapped out of it. She squealed and jumped back away from Adam.

"Adam! Gross!" She wiped her cheek and saw Adam have his own giggle fit on the carpet.

"Afraid of germs Clare?" He laughed as though it was forced. Clare wiped the place on her cheek again.

Adam had pulled the whole thing out of his ass. But it seemed to work. He hoped Clare wouldn't recognize his fake laughter. He stared at her through his peripheral vision and saw the look of confusion on her face. He begged for her to forget what it "seemed" like he had almost done. A look of amusement took over her expression and he felt relief wash over him. That was close- too close. There was definitely no denying it now- Adam had the hots for Clare. He tried to ignore it, he tried to get rid of them, but it was all futile. He liked her- he like liked her. A lot. He knew he had to acknowledge this, least he do something out of control again. After all wasn't the first step to get over a problem was admitting he had one?

"Shut up." Clare stuck her tongue out, " The movie starting. Let's watch." She said fixing herself. Adam grinned and nodded, finding a comfortable position to sit. Clare sat next to him and stared at the screen. Though her thoughts were far from the movie. What had just happened? She replayed the scene in her head. It seemed like a dream, or something that she had imagined. She was on top of him- he was leaning upward, staring deeply into her eyes, then he licked her? The intensity in his gaze suggested he wasn't going to lick her- maybe, kiss her? Nothing else made sense- other than he was going to kiss her! She took in air sharply at the thought. For the longest time the only one she could think of kissing was Eli. Then why did the fact that Adam had no intention of kissing her filled her with disappointment? She remembered her thoughts at the time. If she recalled correctly she was thinking how attractive he was. She bit her lip and glanced in his direction. She stared at him up and down. Pale skin, freckles, honey hair, long limbs. He was actually really attractive as far as looks went, at least she thought so. She turned red as she realized she was basically checking Adam out. Since when had she ever seen Adam that way? Adam had been nothing but a good friend since she ran to him in tears. She must be having tender feelings for him because of all the things he had done for her- that had to be it. It made the most sense.

Clare sighed and smiled to herself. For a minute there if seemed like she was developing feelings for Adam. How awkward would that be for them? She needed a friend and Adam graciously accepted the job. Besides there was the whole Eli issue. She probably was just feeling too emotional. Things were good this way. She scooted towards Adam and leaned on him. This felt right. Them like this. The way it should be. She felt Adam's body lean to hers as well. She felt so comfortable. Her eyes grew heavy. She closed them.

_Clare was putting books in her locker. The day was finally over and she could relax. She felt two hands cover her eyes. She giggled and turned around to see Adam's childish smile. _

" _Peek a boo is a child's game Mr. Torres." She said sassily. _

" _Oh well excuse me Miss Edwards." he laughed pressing his forehead to her forehead. Clare was shockingly more than ok with that, in fact she felt as though the world seemed alright. Adam took her bag from her and offered his arm._

"_Such a gentleman." She teased taking his arm. They walked down the hall to the doors. She saw Eli by the steps and was going to greet him. But no words came. She tried to stop and talk to him but her body refused to let her. What was happening? She looked to Adam and he was avoiding Eli as well. Were they all in some sort of fight? Adam pulled Clare to the side and smiled down at her. Then to her shock he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. The even bigger shock was she was kissing back as if it was the most natural thing in the world._

Clare's eyes snapped open as she let out a soft yell of surprise, a dream?

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Adam's voice rang out as she came back into reality.

"Adam?" She noticed she wasn't on the floor anymore, she was in the air? She noticed warm arms holding her by her back and knees. Was Adam carrying her? So he was.

"Sorry- I guess I'm not as gentle as I thought." Adam apologized again, "I just wanted to put you in your bed- leaving you on the floor felt wrong." He said setting her down on her bed. She felt the cold hit her without Adam's body heat.

"Thanks. You're really strong." Clare was impressed.

"Not really." Adam shrugged and sat next to her on the bed.

"To carry me, yes you are!"

"Oh come on Clare- you're not heavy."

"Yes I am. Look at me!"

"Oh come on! I really hate it when girls who are really pretty think they're unattractive. Or girls who are the perfect size think they're fat. Trust me Clare- you're beautiful." Adam turned a tinge of pink as he said those words. Clare looked down a smiled nervously.

"Thank you."

"I only speak the truth."

"You're sweet." Clare yawned.

"And you're sleepy." Adam chuckled then yawned himself.

"Look who's talking." Clare smirked and crossed her arms.

"I just yawned because you're boring."

"Oh thanks." Clare pouted looking away from him.

"Just kidding." He smiled and looked at her poutie lips. He didn't mean to do what he did next- but it wasn't anything serious. She's done it to him. Adam kissed her cheek softly.

"Night." He got up and went to his section of the room to change and go to sleep. Clare was frozen. She placed a hand on her cheek, touching it gingerly with her fingertips. He left the place where his lips made contact red hot and it seemed to be spreading across her face and down her neck. She bit her lip and laid down. She yawned again and pulled the blanket up to her neck. Adam sure had soft lips, she thought as she drifted into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**[[sorry todays story is a little later than usual. I'm feeling a bit ill! But not to worry! i'm still kickin and making stories for everyone who is kind enough to leave me those awsome reviews! Heres the chaper!]]**

Eli laid down in his bed, thoughts still full of Clare. He remembered the incident at the coffee shop and frowned. How could she just not even hear him out? Where did they stand? Did this mean she didn't want to be with him anymore? Her words on Vegas Night still bore into is brain.

"If this is how you do it, then I can't be with you." He replayed in his mind. He sighed and looked at the clock. Two AM. Eli had gotten practically no sleep the past two days. His heart hurt too much. It was only two days ago that they were laughing and kissing. He couldn't help but smile at that. After Clare decided to give him some time- he knew he couldn't last long. He really liked her, and he knew she liked him. Of course spending time with her after that build up his want for her. Kissing her was the most amazing thing he could imagine. He chuckled slightly at their last kiss, he caught her totally off guard. He felt his lips as he remembered them hungrily devouring Clare. She tasted as sweet as she looked, his tongue flicked in his mouth. He sighed. He wanted everything to go back to what it was before stupid Vegas Night.

He pulled his phone from the dresser and found her number. His thumb lightly brushed the call option. He wanted to call her. Needed to hear her voice. She had him hooked and he knew it. But would she ever talk to him again? He felt another surge of pain as he remembered the pained look in her eyes in front of the Dot. He groaned and turned to his side still staring at her number. He knew calling her would be no use. He wanted to see her, but she was at her grandmothers house. He didn't know where that was. If he did he would take Morty there in a heart beat. His cell phone went dark. He turned it on again and clicked on Adam's name. Adam was probably asleep but he needed someone to talk to, and Adam could perhaps explain what the deal was. He was with her at the Dot, maybe she told him something. The line rung longer than normal. Then he heard a click.

"Wha? Who's this?" He heard Adam's voice raspy and groggily.

"Hey sleeping beauty, I wake you?" He tried to sound totally not depressed.

"Huh? Eli?"

"The one and only."

"Dear lord son! It's freaking two am!" Adam said crankily.

"Sorry man. I can't sleep. I'm going out of my mind!"

"Clare?"

"Yeah. You were with her at the Dot. You talked to her right?"

"Yeah." He said groaning on the inside. He remembered when he and Clare were having this conversation about the whole Julia thing.

"Adam do you know- can you tell me- how is-" Adam sighed.

"Like I've said before Goldsworthy, she's pissed and hurt. That's an understatement too."

"I really wished I knew where her grandmother's house is. I want to talk to her." Adam froze at those words. He looked at the doorway to the joined rooms where Clare was sleeping. He bit his lip.

" It's only been two days Eli. I thought we were going to give her space and time." He said carefully changing the subject.

"I guess, I just really want to see her. But she's gone and disappeared." Eli sounded defeated.

"Y-yeah."

"And I haven't a clue where to find her, and I don't suppose you do." He laughed weakly.

"Dude you need to sleep! You haven't slept much have you?"

"Ok I guess. Night." Eli mumbled hanging up. Adam stared at his phone in the darkness. His heart beat hard in his chest. Why did he feel guilty? He didn't do anything wrong. It's not like he lied to Eli. He just didn't say anything. It wasn't his right to tell him where Clare was anyways. And Adam didn't need to tell Eli where he was . He would just freak and bully Adam into telling him the address. It wasn't Eli's business . Adam set his phone down and laid down deciding it wasn't something he should worry about.

He still felt like shit though.


	9. Chapter 9

**[[ I realized how short my last chapter was, and that on top of the fact that I put it up late...was kinda...sucky. So here is another chapter for you ^^. Think of it as an apology and a treat for reading that last uber short chapter. Thanks guys!]]**

The sun seeped through the windows and spilled on Clare's face. She opened her eyes and yawned, sat up, and scratched her neck. She looked at the clock, nine am. The smell of waffles cooking reached her nose, grandma must be making breakfast. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She had massive case of bed head. Clare rubbed her eyes and turned the water on. She brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face. Then she went back to the room and walked to Adam's section. He was sprawled out on his bed. He must be a wild sleeper. She walked to the bed and went on her knees to his level. He had such a cute sleeping face. His hair curled across his forehead and his lips were slightly parted. Clare started to notice all the little things about his features. Like he had really light and long eyelashes. His eyebrows were dark and were a little thick. His nose twitched slightly. The twitch went down to his lips. Clare stared at them nervously, remembering he kissed her cheek yesterday, but she knew he was just being friendly. Clare sighed and decided it was time to stop staring at him sleep like some sort of creeper, and wake him up.

"Adam. Wake up." She chimed. Adam groaned and turned away from her. She frowned, " Hey, don't ignore me Mr. Get up!" She gripped his sides, for that seemed to be his weak spot. He yelled and rolled over off the bed. He landed on Clare's lap.

"Clare?" He scrambled up to his feet. Clare just sat there dumbfounded.

"Good morning to you too." She shook her head. Clare noticed slight bags under his eyes.

"Sorry about that, but in my defense you sneak attacked." he whined.

"Meh. Did you get enough sleep? You look tired."

Adam bit his lip as Clare looked at him with those piercing blue eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her Eli called him. He would say that it was because he didn't want Clare to be worried about it, but that wasn't true. At least not the whole truth. Adam knew deep inside of him, a part he's been desperately ignoring, wanted her to forget about her feelings for Eli. This part that even he wasn't fully aware of wanted Clare all to himself. It was slowly but surely been forcing its way out despite Adam's attempts to neutralize it. But as Adam looked into Clare's big beautiful blue eyes, he knew he couldn't lie to her. Not about this.

"Eli called me at like, two in the morning." He said trying to avoid eye contact. He looked at Clare's expression instantly went from amused to pained. She looked down and took in some air slowly.

"He was telling me how he wanted to come over and talk to you."

"You didn't give him the address did you!" She said panicky

"No! I wouldn't. I- I didn't even tell him- I was, here with you." Adam admitted remembering his conversation with Eli and feeling a twinge of guilt. Clare swallowed.

"That's best. That's good. Good." She said shakily then smiled the best she could, " It's none of his business where I am or who I'm with anyways." She said firmly.

"You alright?" Adam asked timidly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Adam simply gave her a look that said he knew better. Adam sighed and held his hand out for her to get up. She look it and he hoisted her up. She was right in front of him, close. His eyes bore in to hers and she felt as if he was looking through her. She knew he knew she was lying. She felt guilty for it. But she was so full of mixed feelings she couldn't voice it. Adam's eyes softened and he placed a hand on her cheek.

"You can talk to me if you need to, you know that right? I'm here for you." He sounded so reassuring. Clare felt completely safe. His soft hand delicately held her cheek. Her stomach did a flip and she suddenly felt nervous. He was so close, and his body heat engrossed her. She had her eyes locked with his. She felt her heart start to beat faster. He looked as though he was getting closer. Clare swallowed and was surprised that she was anticipating what would happen next. Adam smiled a dorky smile and patted her cheek, then laughed.

"Come on Claredie Clare, I smell food." He pulled away and walked out of the room. Clare just stood there in the cold. What the hell was that! She turned around and stared at the doorway. What was Adam playing at? She felt so angry, then froze. Why exactly was she angry? Why did disappointment again flow throughout her body? She bit her lip. _Adam was her friend!_ She knew this for a fact!

Adam had to quickly get away from Clare. It was another close call! He didn't mean to try that again. He really didn't! He was actually trying to comfort her. He knew she was lying to him. Who wouldn't? He truly just wanted her to stop making sad Clare faces and be happy. But staring into her eyes to reassure her just made him try to kiss her again. He couldn't help it. Her eyes were just so deep, and her lips looked very kissable. He calmed himself down. It was just a moment of weakness, he was only a guy after all. Looking at that from a logical point of view; any guy stuck with a pretty girl who he likes would try something, it was nature. He couldn't be blamed for what came natural to him. He just had to be more careful. That's all. He'd be able to get through this week just fine, he just had to watch himself is all. It shouldn't be to hard.

Clare, Adam, and granny Edwards were sitting around the breakfast table. Talking and joking away.

"So any plans you two?" Granny asked taking a sip of milk. Clare swallowed a mouthful of waffles and looked over at Adam,

"I thought we might go to the mall they have here." She suggested. Adam took a spoonful of eggs and nodded.

"Well I think you'll definitely enjoy yourselves. Plenty of kids out on break. You might meet some new little friends." The old woman smiled and collected the dishes. Adam and Clare looked at each other and snickered. What were they five?

After breakfast they retreated back to the room. Adam grabbed some cloths and went to the bathroom. He took off his night cloths and stared at himself in the mirror. He frowned as he looked at his chest. They had gotten bigger. He grabbed his chest wrap and yanked it over himself. He pulled it tighter and tighter. He grunted as he tried to make his chest look flat as possible. When he was done with that he looked in the mirror slightly disgusted. Adam's body had matured with age and was becoming more feminine. He was the slender type, but this girl's body he was trapped in started showing a more defined, slender waist. A curvy and mature torso. Shoulders that were small and rounded. He felt a stab of the old pain, like the ones before Adam had come out. Looking at his body sickened him. He clenched his hands but then thought about Clare's words.

"I'm Adam." He said firmly, "I'm Adam." He said again more confidently. He pulled his long sleeved shirt over his head then put his vest jacket over. He slid his baggy pants on and looked in the mirror. He looked more like Adam. He smiled and ran a brush through his hair. Satisfied, got out. He noticed Clare was on his bed fully clothed and ready. She raised a brow at him.

"For a guy you sure take longer getting dressed than I do." She giggled. Adam beamed inside. Clare truly meant it when she had said he was Adam to her. How could he not fall for a girl like Clare?

"You're just jealous because I'm cuter than you." he said haughtily.

"Oh, get over yourself," She spat her tongue out. " Shall we?" She smiled leaning her arm out goofily. Adam smiled and took it.

"We shall." He matched her tone. Then they skipped idiotically to the front door, where they collected their shoes and went off to the mall.


	10. Chapter 10

Clare's grandma dropped them off at the mall. They walked inside and felt the cool wind of the air conditioner.

"So what shall we do first?" Clare asked Adam.

"I think I know." He smirked and went off to the giant map in the corner. He stared at it for a few seconds then grabbed Clare's hand. She groaned when she saw he led her to the arcade.

"Adam. I don't play video games!" Clare whined. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Just give it a chance Clare!"

"Fine. But I get to choose what we do next." She grinned evilly. Adam went to the air hockey machine.

"Want to play? You got to know how to play this." He raised his brows.

"Ok sure." She went to the other side of the table. Adam put in two quarters and the table fired up.

"I'll go slow for you." He gently hit the puck over to her. Clare slammed it with her piece and it went directly into his slot. His jaw dropped and he looked at her smug face.

" I believe that's one for me." She smirked. Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Oh it's like that huh?" He shot the puck at Clare with everything he had, but she blocked it! The game went on for several more minutes until they were tied for the win. Clare took the puck out of her slot and positioned it.

"Get ready Torres, because I'm going to win!" Clare jeered. Adam smirked.

"Bring it Edwards." He had his eyes locked on the puck. She got ready to make the shot. Adam saw in the corner of his eyes a couple of boys were at the machine behind them, and were looking at Clare's butt. He glared at them.

"I win!" Clare jumped in the air. Adam forgot what he was doing. She must've made the shot when he was staring in contempt. His eyes flicked over to the guys as they looked at Clare jumping up and down. He noticed that her bust bounced in a rather appealing way- though that gave no one the right to look! Adam rushed over there and put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her down. Clare looked at him curiously. He didn't want to embarrass her so he didn't say anything.

"I bet you can't beat me at Tekkin." He smiled. Clare's face broke into a grin.

"Let's see." He led her away to another machine and away from those boys.

Clare and Adam played more games, all of which Clare lost miserably at. After the tenth game Adam decided to take pity on her, and let her pick the next store.

"Ok, where do you want to go next?" He asked, wishing it wasn't a cloths store.

"Music store." she said immediately and motioned for him to follow. They entered the music store and saw it was full of instruments in one section. They ran to the displays to go try them out.

"I've always wanted to try a real xylophone!" Clare squealed taking the mallets. She drummed the metal plates, making a soft chiming sound. Adam smiled at her. She seemed to be having a great time, her mind was clearly off of Eli. Adam saw a grand piano and walked to it. He pressed a few keys. Then he sat down and started playing a tuneless song.

"What are you doing?" Clare's voice rang from behind him. He jumped.

"Is that a trick question?" He smirked glancing behind him.

"You're doing it all wrong."

"Sorry Clare." He rolled his eyes.

"I play piano. It just bugs me is all." She said apologetically. Then she reached out and placed her hands on his. Adam felt the rush of heat from Clare's body and from his own. She guided his hands to the proper set of keys.

"And you curve your hands and press like this." She said pressing her fingers on his, making him play the correct notes in the 'proper' way. Clare was glad Adam wasn't facing her. She started turning red at the proximity. But if she pulled away Adam would turn around and see her. She tried concentrating on teaching him and ignore his scent. After she was sure she had calmed down and face color was back to normal she pulled away. Adam rose and turned smiling.

"Thanks for the lesson Sensi." He bowed. Clare patted his head.

"You've done well my student."

"Oh look! Drum set!" Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kit. Clare grinned at Adam's energy. He was always so energetic and happy. It was one of his biggest appeal. He sat down and started banging skillfully on them.

"You play?" Clare asked noticing how good he was.

"Yup." He smiled proudly.

"You're good. Really good."

"Thanks," he stopped, "Want to try?" he offered her the sticks.

"I never played before, it looks hard." She said unsure.

"It can be, but I'll teach you." He got off the bench and offered her it, "You gave me a piano lesson, now time for the teacher to be the student."

"Alright." Clare sat down reluctantly. She grabbed the sticks and held them awkwardly.

"Alright, you're holding the sticks right. Good." He held her ands and draped over her whole body. Clare blushed again. He was practically on her. Adam was red too but focused on his teaching so Clare wouldn't notice his flushed face.

"Ok you just come up with a simple beat, like this." He tapped the snare drum in a one-two beat, "Then throw in another noise like this." He said then crashing the other stick on the ride symbol. He continued the beat for about a minute until Clare got used to it.

"And now- drum solo!" He began a complicated routine, sending Clare into laughter. He raised her hands in the air, "Thank you Toronto!' He yelled to the store, making a few people stare. Clare reddened again as eyes started to fall on her. She got up, breaking contact.

"Adam." She moaned but smiled.

"Come on Clare, they love it." He flashed his teeth.

"Whatever. Come on, your turn to pick store." Adam thought for a minute then his stomach rumbled.

"How about we eat? It's almost one." He checked his phone.

"Alright. But this counts." she smirked and they went to the food court. They found a table and looked around at all the choices.

"Alright, what do you feel like having?" He asked eyeing the Chili fries at the hamburger stand in the corner.

"How about, chili fries." She said laughing, knowing he wanted some.

"Cool! I'll go get a large and we'll share?" He asked, waiting for Clare's approval. She nodded and he jumped up, "I'll go get it." He ran off to the stand.

"Get a lemonade too!" She called after him. She sat down and listened to the white noise of the mall. She was so glad she invited Adam to stay with her. She looked at him in line and another blush crept to her face. She held her cheeks and bit her lip. Why was she always blushing around him now? Before she could get more into that question she felt someone beside her. She turned and saw three boys she could've sworn she'd seen before at the arcade.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely but shyly.

"Sure you can," the blonde one with a lip piercing smirked. "my buddies and I have no where to sit." Clare noticed several empty tables across the way.

"Those are free." She pointed.

"But we'd much rather sit with you." He said leaning towards her. She backed up.

"They're only two seats." She said starting to feel uncomfortable.

" Well they can sit in one seat, and you can sit on my lap." They all chuckled.

"No thanks." she said not as firmly as she would've liked.

"Come on pretty girl, don't be like that." He touched her hand. Clare pulled away as if it were on fire.

"Please leave me alone." She said starting to panic.


	11. Chapter 11

**[[I'm so sorry this is so late. My mummy broke my internet. I didn't think i'd be able to get one up tonite. But she fixed it and here it is!]]**

Adam waited for the people to finish making his order. He glanced over the table to sneak a look at Clare and noticed the boys. He recognized them from the arcade. His blood began to boil as he frowned. He noticed the blonde one was chatting up with Clare, he touched her, making her scoot away. He continued to stare as he saw him stroke her hair. Clare slapped his hand away. He grabbed her wrist. That did it. Adam stomped over to the scene.

"Hey!" He yelled intimidating. He was definitely shorter than two of the three, but he wasn't going to let them bully Clare, " What the hell are you doing?" Clare heard his voice and turned to him slightly relieved but still in the guy's grasp.

"Get lost shorty. This don't concern you." he spat at Adam.

"You're grabbing my girlfriend's wrist, pretty sure this is my concern." He lied quickly but firmly. The guy raised his brow at Clare then at Adam.

"How did a hot girl like this manage to get stuck with a little twerp like you?" he mocked. Adam pushed him with all his strength, breaking his hold on Clare.

"Leave. Her. Alone." he snarled and glared at him. The three boys looked as though they were ready to jump him, but mall security happened to be staring from across the way. The boy's noticed this and backed off.

"Watch yourself." The guy threatened before taking a hasty retreat. Adam watched them as they turned the corner and disappeared. He turned back to Clare.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her wrist.

"I'm fine, you know you shouldn't have pushed him. They could've tried to start a fight." Clare said giving him the biggest Clare response he could've expected.

"Hey he tried to hurt you, I couldn't let that happen." He said looking down. Clare smiled.

"Well- you did manage to drive them away and save me, so thank you." She smiled sweetly, " But then you would have to save your _girlfriend_." She snickered eyeing him. Adam flushed and looked away.

"Hey, I panicked. I thought if I told him I was your boyfriend he'd back off, knowing you were taken." He said nervously then crossed his arms, "Hey! Didn't you call me your boyfriend when that guy from my middle school was bugging me?" He raised his brow. It was Clare's turn to be embarrassed.

"Hey, I thought he'd be convinced you weren't Gracie if I said I was your girlfriend. That's different!" She said flustered. Adam laughed.

"Ok, ok. Whatever. Let me go get our order, _girlfriend_." He laughed then walked back to the stand.

"Sure, _boyfriend_." Clare laughed as well. They joked about it but both of their hearts skipped a beat as they called each other those names. Clare smiled to herself thinking how amazing Adam was for coming to her rescue. And she guiltily thought how cute he looked calling her girlfriend. The memory of Eli flashed in her mind. When he first called her girlfriend. She remembered being so happy, like things were going right for once in her life, turns out it was just a set up for disappointment. She sighed and thought of Eli. It hurt to think about him. She has been ignoring the issue and actually has been having fun with Adam, but when would she have to face reality?

Adam grabbed the food and wished Clare would call him boyfriend because he was her actual boyfriend. He sighed and stared at the food. That wouldn't happen, ever. He knew she must still have feelings for Eli. But he raised his head and looked at the bright side; at least he could be near her like this. He sat down with her and they began joking and talking again. This was enough. Adam thought if he and Clare had to stay just like this, then everything would be ok. This alone would make him happy.

Adam and Clare exited the mall.

"And even though I had caught him red handed, Drew still denies that he watches Hannah Montana." Clare broke into laughter. She tried to imagine player, football star Drew watching that horrible show on Disney channel.

"Wow. That's hilarious." she giggled. Adam stopped walking and started staring forward angrily. Clare looked up and gasped. It was the three boys from before.

"Don't you two make such a good couple." The blonde guy gave a crooked, toothy smile.

"Get out of our way." Adam said darkly, adrenaline began pumping through his body. The boys stepped forward in a threatening way.

"I'd watch that attitude of yours. Or I won't go so easy on your girlfriend." He said eying Clare and licking his lips. Clare swallowed and began to shake. Adam got in front of Clare and narrowed his eyes.

"You aren't touching her."

"If you're good I'll let you watch." The guy said in Adam's face, " Let you see how a real man pleases a girl." Adam couldn't take it anymore. He hit the guy in the gut. He fell to his knees.

"Get him." He gagged out. The two guys ran at Adam and Clare.

"Clare run!" He screamed as they grabbed Adam's shirt. One held Adam's arms back. Clare screamed as the other's fists made contact with Adam's jaw. Clare saw a pipe on the floor and grabbed it. She hit the guy hitting Adam over the head. He doubled over in pain. The guy holding Adam gasped as he saw his friend hit the ground. Adam threw his head back and slammed it into his nose. The guy let him go.

" Let's run." Clare cried and grabbed Adam's hand. He gripped her hand and they bolted into the giant parking structure. They heard footsteps run after them, but they didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"Get back here you horse's ass!" A yell echoed through the lot.

"Follow me." Clare said breathlessly, hoping she remembered her way around. She led Adam to the stair well and they started climbing up the stairs. They managed to get up one flight before their chasers ran in and bolted up the stairs. Adam could see they were running out of stairs. He grabbed Clair's hand and yanked her through a door. They gripped each others hand again and looked around.

"We can't run forever." Adam huffed. Clare looked around frantically.

"This way." She pulled him sharply to the edge of the parking structure.

The door burst and the three boys ran in the 3rd level of the lot. They were shocked when they couldn't see their prey running for their lives.

"Where are they?" The guy who Clare nailed across the head asked out loud.

"Look for em!" Their leader demanded. They looked behind cars and under them. They checked behind every corner and wall. Confused, the blonde walked to the edge of the lot and stared down at the people below.

Clare and Adam were on the ledge of the parking structure. They pressed themselves flat against the wall, so as not to be seen by the patrons below of the boys from above. The wind blew violently as they trembled to keep their balance. They gripped each other's hand and hoped they would be able to stay hidden and not fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam held his breath, heights weren't totally his thing. Actually standing on a foot and a half ledge, two stories high, wasn't totally his thing. His heat pounded in his chest as it had done so many times on this trip, but this time it was in fear. What if they fell? What if the guys caught them? He wouldn't let them hurt Clare. The thought of that made his blood boil all over again. He would definitely protect her.

Clare's breathing was shaky. She closed her eyes as to not look down or think about the possibilities and risks there were for doing something as reckless as this. She was thinking on her toes, this was the best she could come up with. So now as they stood out on the ledge she couldn't help but curse herself. She felt Adam's hot grip in her hand. She thought of what those guys wanted to do to them and she bit her lip. She couldn't let them hurt Adam again. She wouldn't.

"Dude they aren't here." They heard a voice speak above them

"Damn it, whatever. Let's get out of here then." Adam and Clare looked up and waited for a few minutes.

"I think they're gone." Clare whispered.

"I'll check." Adam rose himself and looked, he came back down and sighed in relief. They were gone. He hoisted himself over the ledge and turned around to help Clare. He pulled her up and over. She stumbled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him for support.

"That was too close." She said giving Adam a hug. Adam returned it. They looked at each other. Then for some reason burst out laughing.

"Man, I can't believe you hit that guys head with a pipe!" Adam laughed.

"I can't believe you nailed that other one in the stomach!" Clare gasped between breaths.

"And I really can't believe we just hung on that ledge that was two stories high!"

"I know, we could've fallen over!" Clare wiped a tear from her face, " Or they could've caught us and beat us." She said not laughing as much.

"I wouldn't have let them touch you." Adam said seriously and in a slightly domineering way. Clare finally noticed Adam's lip was busted and a red blotchy bruise formed on his cheek. She touched it gingerly.

"You're hurt."

" Worth it to keep those dirt bags away from you." he said smirking. Clare replayed when Adam's face was hit by that guy's fist. Before he screamed for her to run.

"I don't condone violence, but thank you. You saved me again." She smiled and kissed his bruise. Adam flinched due to the tenderness of his cheek but was happy. Clare got his arm and put it over her shoulder as if to support him and they walked home.

Adam and Clare were sprawled out on Adam's bed. Clare was flipping through the channels, while Adam was reading one of his comic books he packed from home. Clare's grandmother, of course, noticed Adam's wounds at dinner. But she accepted Clare's story that he fell flat on his face on the escalator. They didn't want her to have any reason not to let them go out whenever they wanted. If they told her the truth, she wouldn't want them to leave the house, and may even try to find the guys responsible. She apparently was that overprotective, at least according to Clare.

Clare glanced at Adam and smiled as he looked so engrossed in his comic. She liked how they didn't have to talk to each other or do the same things, but just enjoyed each other's company. Suddenly Adam let out a yawn. She glanced at the clock; eleven pm. Clare yawned herself. Adam set his comic aside.

"Found anything yet?" He asked noticing she was still flipping through channels.

"Nope. All these channels and nothing to watch!"

"Wait! Go back!" Clare let Adam take the remote and turn it. It was the movie Disturbia.

"You want to watch?" Adam asked excitingly then frowned. "Well it's a little violent." Clare smiled.

"No it's ok-I've seen it before. I like it."

"Cool." Adam turned off the lamp and laid down next to her. Clare frowned a little. She had seen this movie with Eli. He forced her to see it knowing she would scream at certain parts. Clare shook her head in attempt to get rid of the memory. She was here with Adam to have a good time. Adam laid his head down on her shoulder. She immediately grew nervous. Her heart thudded accordingly. She never thought Adam would have this effect on her. It felt so nice being with Adam. They always had a good time, they could talk for hours and never be bored. He was so kind and gentle. But also playful and spontaneous. Then there was that side of him that was protective and assertive. And even when he made her heart beat faster she felt comfortable around him, like he was never judging her. No matter what she told him, he always listened. No matter how she felt, he always tried to understand. She was so happy that Adam was- well- Adam. She really liked him. (but to what extent was something she didn't even want to think about). He was so different from Eli. Eli was so mysterious and witty. Secretive and sarcastic. He always kept Clare guessing but seemed to have her figured out. Eli was great when he wanted to be, but then there was a side of him that was full of rage and contempt. A darker, reckless side that sometimes frightened Clare. She realized that Eli's aura a mysterious darkness. Adam's aura was a energetic light.

A ring broke through her thoughts. She looked over at Adam. His breathing was slow and deep. He fell asleep. Clare chuckled and carefully got off of his bed so she wouldn't wake him. She lowered the television and walked over to her phone, which kept screaming for her to go pick it up. She picked it up and pressed call without looking. It was probably her mother anyway.

"Hello?" Clare asked cheery as she stared at Adam roll over in a child-like way.

"Clare?" A voice wheezed into her ear. She froze. The voice sounded off and very distorted. But she recognized whose voice that was. There was no mistaking it.

"Eli?" She whispered trembling. She didn't know what to do. Everything she had felt before she had gone to her grandmothers house with Adam came rushing back all at once. A stabbing pain lurched in her heart. The anger, the sadness, it didn't go away. It was just on hold. It hit her so hard she felt dizzy.

"Clare. I- I- We need to talk." Eli sounded horrible but spoke as firmly s possible. Clare looked at Adam's sleeping figure. She should hang up, she knew she should hang up. Every fiber of her being screamed for her to punch in the red button and pretend like Eli had never called. She walked out of his section of the room and went on her bed.

"Ok." she said quietly, not knowing what was going to happen. She knew she needed more time before speaking to him. But Eli still had most of her heart strings. Her stomach knotted in the most unpleasant way, like knowing when something probably wasn't going to end well. But she couldn't ignore him once she heard his voice. Perhaps her gut feeling was wrong. She hoped her gut feeling was wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

Eli couldn't believe he had actually called her, and he _really_ couldn't believe she had answered. He wanted to tell her so much that he was stuck for words.

"I'm surprised you answered." Eli said stupidly.

"To be honest I didn't really look at the phone when I did." Clare said in a way that was totally like angry Clare. Eli bit his lip at her tone.

"Clare- I'm really sorry. I- I never intended for what happened to actually happen. I'm so, so sorry! I wasn't thinking-"

"That was exactly problem though Eli! You weren't thinking!" Clare cried surprising not only Eli but herself, " I told you and told you, but you never once stopped to think about it!"

"I'm sorry Clare. I really am."

"I told you to stop fighting with Fitz! I told you to let it go! But you didn't! You couldn't swallow your stupid pride-"

"Ok Clare I get it!" Eli tried to remain calm, but he didn't like being lectured, "Look- I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. But to be fair- you can't imagine what I've been through. I've always been fighting my whole life. I'm sorry I didn't immediately do the right thing, but you can't stay pissed off at that."

"That isn't why I'm angry!" Clare yelled into the receiver, " And even though it's not the reason- that doesn't exclude you from the fact that you could've dropped the whole situation. I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Come on Clare! Sorry that I'm not as smart as you. Sorry that I didn't grow up so sheltered and protected like you. Sorry that I've been through some shit that has left me scars! Sorry that I didn't grow up with a perfect life!" Eli's anger grew. He had apologized and she was still giving him a hard time. She didn't know the kinds of things he had been through.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I've had a perfect upbringing! You don't know anything about my past! And like I've been saying, that isn't even why I'm angry!"

"Oh sure it isn't Clare." Eli said sarcastically, "Then what, pray tell, is it?'

"If you think you know me so well, why don't you tell me!"

"Gladly. You're pissed off because I didn't listen to you. I didn't take the advice from wise Saint Clare. You're mad that I got us into that situation!"

"You're so off." She murmured quietly.

"You know what Clare- I'm really sorry I got you in that situation, but I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness if my views happen to differ from yours. You can't imagine the things I-"

"_Stop it_! I get that you've been through some things. But because you have you should honestly get where I'm coming from! Why don't you actually think about it! Think about Julia-"

"Clare, stop it." Eli said darkly.

"No- listen to me! Think about how you felt when Julia-"

" SHUT UP CLARE! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU DON'T KNOW FUCKING SHIT SO JUST FUCKING SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Eli screamed at her in a way he never had before. He never raised his voice at her. Eli realized what he had done and immediately felt guilty.

Clare's voice was breaking. She knew she was pushing it when she mentioned Julia. But he didn't even hear her out. He thought the reason for her anger was because she was on some sort of high and mighty trip. He didn't stop to think, at all, that she was mad that he had almost gotten himself hurt- or even killed. Did he honestly think she was that petty that she would be that angry because he didn't do what she told him to do? She felt hot tears burn the back of her eyes. But she wouldn't let him hear her cry.

"Clare I-"

"No. Don't talk to me. Don't call me. Don't text me. And when school starts-" Clare's breath hitched as she tried to maintain composure. " Don't come near me. Because I never want to hear from you or see you again." Her voice broke as she hit the end button. Clare's stomach lurched and she felt sick. Her heart felt like it had ripped in two. She didn't know what to do. Before she knew it, she had ran into Adam's room and flung herself on him. Adam woke up with a start.

"Clare? What's wrong?" Clare couldn't even form words. She sobbed into his chest and wailed like a child.

Adam was so confused. He had a sobbing Clare on his chest and he had no idea why. He turned on the lamp and he looked at Clare. His heart shattered. Her blue eyes looked like broken glass. All light and flare were gone completely as tears ran down them. Her ivory skin turned red and blotchy. Her angelic voice was broken and scratchy. This was Clare Edwards at rock bottom. Adam had absolutely no idea what to do. Clare looked more fragile than ever. He felt at the slightest touch, she would break. Adam wrapped his arms around her trembling figure carefully, and held her close to him. It didn't matter what was wrong, he would let her cry as long as she wanted.

It felt like an eternity before Clare was calm enough to make understandable words. She had cried so hard that she doubted there would be any tears left. Her head and heart hurt. Her only comfort was Adam's arms holding her together. She looked up into the soft hazel eyes of her confused and concerned friend. He didn't push any words from her, he waited for her to be ready. But every time she tried to talk, her voice would spiral out of control.

"E-e- Eli." Was all she managed to get out. But that was enough for Adam for now. She started crying again. Adam tried to console her. She cried for several more minutes. She finally calmed down a bit.

"You ok?" He asked pulling her closer to him

"N-no. Bu-but I- I-"

"Shhh." Adam shushed softly stroking her hair, " You don't have to tell me. And if you want to- I'll wait. It's ok. You need to sleep though." He whispered in her ear.

"Can I sleep with you?" Clare asked hopefully and desperately. Adam's heart skidded but he pushed those thoughts aside. Clare was hurt, and needed a friend right now.

"Of course." Adam nodded and pulled the covers out. Clare laid her head on his chest and held him tightly. Adam swallowed and wrapped his arms around her figure even tighter. His male mind tried to entice him with the curve of her hips, the scent of her hair, the softness of her breasts. But Adam was stronger than those urges. He kept his mind on trying to comfort Clare until she fell asleep. But as she turned off the lamp and snuggled with him, he couldn't help but feel right.

Clare clutched Adam's shirt and tried her best not to cry. Adam's body heat and scent calmed her down. She pulled him close to her and took his aroma in greedily. Not caring about the unanswered questions and feelings. She wanted to forget about Eli. As Adam held her tight and whispered softly into her ear that everything was going to be alright, the world slowly began to fade.

_Make me forget Adam _Clare thought as her mind found peace and began to drift away. She listened to the sweet steady heartbeat of her dear friend.

_Make me forget…_


	14. Chapter 14

**[[ Hey everyone! So i was up until five in the morning helping my sister give birth. And holy crap that was an ordeal! But now I'm a proud auntie of a cute baby girl. So in celebration of that I decided to put up today's story early ^^ Enjoy]]**

Clare woke up feeling strangely good. She felt unbelievably warm and snug. She felt a stir. Clare opened her eyes and saw the sleeping figure of Adam. Her stomach flipped over twice. The only thing keeping her from jumping up was the fact that she would wake him if she did. What happened yesterday? She pieced her memories together then remembered. She had ran into Adam's room after- after. Clare remembered her conversation with Eli. She felt some pain come back to her- but pushed it aside. She wanted that peace she had when she woke up. She laid her head back down in Adam's chest and listened to his heart that lulled her to sleep last night. She looked up and noticed Adam was still in the same position as he was last night. Holding her tightly and laying completely still. Wasn't he usually a wild sleeper? He must have forced himself still so he wouldn't stir Clare in her sleep. She looked at his tired face, he had stayed up a long time trying to help her. Adam was truly an amazing guy.

Adam felt the light of the sun hit his face. He groaned inwardly. He was tired. He absolutely refused to go to sleep last night until Clare had. He opened his eyes and noticed he was still holding Clare, he smiled to himself. She was so warm. Her body seemed to fit with his perfectly. He looked down and noticed her eyes open and staring into space. His heart started beating faster. She was awake? For how long? Why didn't she get up? Did this mean she liked holding him like this? Clare must've noticed his heart changed in speed, because she rose her head and looked up. Her eyes were a bit puffy still, but she greeted him with the best possible smile she could muster.

"Morning Adam."

"Hey. Mor-morning Clare." He stuttered awkwardly. He noticed the pain she was hiding under her smile. His heart immediately grew pained as well. He ran his hands through her hair.

"Are you- how are you feeling?" He asked picking his words carefully. She looked down.

"I've been better." She said trying to sound normal.

"You want to- talk- about it?" He asked hoping he wasn't stepping a boundary. She got up making Adam's heart sink. He had said something stupid right?

"Want to go to the park? I like it there. Let's talk there." Clare said looking out the window. Adam nodded and rose as well. They each went to go dress in silence.

At the park, Clare and Adam were sitting on a blanket. The park was quiet and peaceful. Trees grew everywhere along with wildflowers. Clare's grandmother had packed them a lunch, but it sort of laid there forgotten. They had walked there in silence and that is how they sat there now. Adam waited patiently.

"Eli called me last night." Clare finally spoke. Adam kind of figured he did.

" We talked," she continued, " we talked about what happened. At first- at first he was apologizing. But I was still mad." She closed her eyes tight, trying to hold back the pain from last night's conversation.

"Easy." Adam said gently, trying to keep her from losing it.

" I yelled at him, then he got mad too. He thought the reason I was mad was because- was because he didn't do what I told him. I told him that wasn't the reason, but he didn't believe me. He told me that I didn't understand him- that someone who lived a perfect life could never get what he was going through." Adam cursed Eli in his mind as tears started to fall from Clare's eyes.

"I tried explaining to him that I was upset because I was afraid that he almost gotten himself killed. I mentioned Julia and he flipped out. He yelled at me. Cussed at me." Clare's voice broke and she sobbed briefly.

"Wow." was all that Adam could muster.

"I can understand why he'd be upset about me talking about her, but what hurts the most is that he'd think I'm petty enough to be mad because he didn't do what I said. I admit I'm angry that he continued it even when I told him to stop. But he almost got himself killed! Why can't he understand how scared I was? Why can't he get that I'm so angry because he almost was taken from me?" Clare hugged her knees to her chest and cried in them.

"You really love him, huh?" Adam said feeling a twinge of pain.

"I don't know anymore. I thought I did, but how could I when he doesn't understand me at all? He thinks he knows everything, but he doesn't know anything!" She put her head on Adam's shoulder, " I don't want to see him again, ever. He hurt me. He screwed up. I told him to never call me or anything." Clare dried her tears.

"I did the right thing right? I'm not wrong to be mad am I?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"I know I'm a stiff. I know I egg people on to do the right thing. I just- deep inside- I wonder if maybe if I'm wrong being mad at-"

"Oh no. Stop right there," Adam yelled causing Clare to stare wide eyed at him, " Clare don't listen to him. You have every right to be hurt and mad. Eli's my friend, but he's an idiot. He has to be to say those horrible things to you, and not to know when he's got a good thing going for him." Adam said looking at Clare.

"Eli doesn't deserve someone like you Clare." he said quietly. Clare laughed weakly.

"Someone like me?" Adam looked at her sternly.

"Clare you're, like, the best person ever. You're strong but kind. You're smart, cute, funny, and deep. You're so understanding, and gentle. You stand up for what you believe in. You've been through so much but you still stand strong. Clare, you're, kind of amazing. I really, really care about you." Adam said not believing the words spilling from his mouth.

Clare stared at Adam. Her words touched her and felt as though they lifted the weight off her shoulders. She scooted to him and grabbed his shoulders, hugging him.

"No Adam. You're the Amazing one amazing one." She smelled his familiar scent that she loved so much. She pulled away with her hands still gripping his shoulders. She kissed his cheek, dangerously close to his lips. She kissed him softly but lingered there a bit longer than normal. His soft skin oh her lips made her feel as though she wanted something more. This was initially supposed to be a friendly kiss, but Clare slipped into that familiar haze. Being this close to him made her dizzy.

Adam's heart pounded as Clare's kiss was so much more intense then the small pecks on the cheek she had given him. This one felt different but he couldn't put his finger on how exactly. He felt something inside of him demanding for more- and not caring for his permission to act upon it. She pulled away from his cheek but stayed way too close for Adam to resist. Adam placed a hand on her cheek. They looked into each other's eyes. Neither daring to speak. Adam felt himself leaning in yet once again. He felt as though something was controlling him. But that didn't matter. Before he knew it, his lips had feathered their way onto Clare's warm lips.

**[[Ha Ha. So they finally kiss! I'm so sorry to those who were giving me sad face reviews telling me they were getting worried this wouldn't happen. I wanted so bad to message you telling you just wait one more day! But that would've given the story away! I know this took a while, but hey, feelings had to develop! It makes the moment ten times more worth while when they finally kiss, or at least that's my excuse. It seems I have accidently created a harem of Cladam/Adare fans 0_0 ( i even been getting cursed for doing so 0.0)... but in any case I hope you liked this chapter, next one comes out tomorrow or maybe even today depending on things (tho i doubt it). Wow I'm talkitive today! I should end this rant. Once again thanks for reading and writting reviews! It encourages me to write. Look forward to chapter 15 :) ]]**


	15. Chapter 15

**[[ Terribly sorry it's a bit late today. I fell asleep when I came home and - well- whoops ^^; Herez chapter 15]]**

Clare's heart burst as Adam's lips pressed themselves firmly to hers. She closed her eyes and let the feel of his lips wash over her. She hadn't felt this good in what seemed like forever. It felt so right. The kiss was shy and gentle, like testing dangerous waters. Both taking the risk regardless of the chance to fall into the depths. Adam pulled away, to her dismay. A look of horror spread across his face.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Adam's senses were on fire. What had he done! He kissed her! He fucking kissed her! He was sure he ruined everything. He shattered his friendship with Clare. With Eli. Oh god Eli! What would he say? What would he do! Adam swallowed. Panic seized him.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Clare's heart sunk.

"You didn't want to?" She said shyly and a bit sadly. She really didn't understand what was going on, but she knew that Adam had kissed her- and she liked it.

"No! I did! That's the prob-" Clare put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Really?" Clare asked looking at him with those beautiful ice crystals she had for eyes.

" Of course, I- I" He noticed how close Clare had gotten to him again. She wasn't that much shorter than him she craned her neck and pushed her lips to his. Adam couldn't help himself. He kissed her back, then deepened it. This all felt so unreal. But in the best way possible. He felt Clare's weight as she leaned on him. He let himself fall to it and land on his back. They stood there like that, lip locked, and not aware of the world around him. Past nor present, not even the future mattered. Or felt like it even existed. He grazed his lips across her cheek and all around her face. Not kissing, but just feeling her with one of the most sensitive parts on his face. Clare relished his touch and did the same to him. There was no lust, or yearning to do more then just feel each other in this way. Adam connected his lips back to Clare's and they shared another mind boggling kiss. Adam could feel his want slowly firing up. He kissed Clare harder. She moved her mouth to his lead.

Clare knew kissing Adam was nothing like kissing any boy she had before. Adam kissed her like she would break, he wasn't demanding anything of her. Like she was the most important thing to him. This kiss felt fragile and important, like a treasure. She wasn't sure how to perceive it, so she just accepted it. She felt his kisses start to get rougher, but it seemed like more in a requesting way than a demanding way. One which she accepted. A need for something she didn't know screamed from inside her. She rolled off him, keeping the kiss intact, and felt his hair while pulling him closer. His hands dropped to her waist and pulled it towards him.

A ring sliced through the air, and the mood. They felt ripped away from the magical world they created together. Clare's phone was demanding an answer. They both sat up, stealing nervous glances from one another.

"Hello?" Clare asked, suddenly feeling hot with embarrassment.

"Hey sweetie. I don't really feel like cooking tonight. I just wanted to know if you two wanted to order in or go out." Clare's grandmother's voice chimed through the phone.

" Eating in would be good." Clare said quickly. Grandma Edwards laughed.

"Ok I'll see you soon dear, bye."

"Bye." Clare breathed and ended the call.

Adam and Clare looked at each other red in the face. The reality of what they had done finally sunk into their skulls. And neither could bare to mention it. Thinking about it made being near each other nearly painful.

"Uhm- we should. start walking home." Clare said looking down.

"Yeah." Adam nodded awkwardly. They folded the blanket and put it in the basket. They walked home in silence.

It wasn't as though either of them regretted the kiss or the ones that followed after. But they were confused. Like shell shock. It all seemed so dreamlike for both of them, they hardly could tell if it really happened, or if it was a dream. But they knew it really was no dream. Adam kissed Clare, Clare kissed Adam. Now what? What were they? Did this ruin the friendship they had? Would this complicate things? Adam and Clare valued their friendship with one another, they both depended on one another, and understood each other in a way each had always wanted someone to. And now that they had kissed, could it destroy all that. So they both refused to let what happened come alive by putting it into words. If they did, what would happen?

Dinner had been dangerously quiet. Neither had spoken more then the occasional sentence to each other. Adam was scared as hell. Clare was confused as hell. They knew if they spoke to each other, the subject of their kiss would surely come up. And even though both parties had enjoyed it, both parties were afraid of actually discussing it.

"My you two are quiet. Tired?" Granny Edwards broke the silence. Clare and Adam's eyes met. They both nodded at her.

"Why don't you two go relax in your room then?" She smiled clearly not reading the atmosphere.

Adam and Clare were lounging in their room after dinner, watching television. Clare flipped on a channel showing mean girls and left it on to watch. That chick flick wasn't nearly Adam's cup of tea, but he ignored it, so he wouldn't be the first to break the silence.

Neither spoke to each other very much. . It seemed like what they had done was so long ago- that it was in the past. Neither felt very good about that though. But still no one said anything about it for whatever hidden reasons inside that themselves . However, they slowly went back to normal as the movie kept rolling. Making the occasional comment and laughing with each other again. When it was over, Adam took the remote and flipped it to HBO, Sin City had just started.

"Adam I seriously don't want to watch Sin city." Clare groaned from the other side of his bed.

"You forced me to sit through Mean Girls. I get to watch this!" Adam said a bit happy Clare was talking almost fully normal to him again. Conversation had been difficult, for obvious reasons. But the comments from that lame movie helped, and it seemed like talking wasn't awkward anymore.

"Sin city is gross. All that mindless killing." She shuddered.

"Well I like it." Adam said like a child. Clare smiled. She snatched up the remote.

"Hey!" Adam complained trying to take it back. Clare tried to crawl away but Adam grabbed her leg and pulled her back. She tried to roll away but went out too far and fell off the bed. Adam burst out laughing.

"Ow. Very funny." Clare grumbled holding her hand out so Adam could help her up. He got it and Clare yanked him down.

"Damn. Oh it's on!" He jumped Clare poking her sides, making her squeak. She grabbed his vest jacket and rolled him over. But Adam wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, he rolled with her. It was a mad battle for who got to pin the other down for the remote. They both laughed as they rolled on the floor together. Both relieved they could act this way again. See? There was no need to worry about that silly kiss, it was probably only a one time thing anyway.

"Ouch." They said in unison. They hit a wall. Adam had won rights to be on top. They shook with laughter, until they both realized what exactly their position was. Adam turned red. Clare bit her lip. This again? Didn't they agree silently that they could be normal? Adam stared at Clare, his arms holding his weight so he wouldn't crush her. Clare gulped and her eyes flickered to his. Crap. No looking away now. They could feel the feelings that had filled them not too long ago. Adam placed a hand on Clare's face, thumb touching her mouth.

"Adam." Clare breathed softly in a way that sounded like begging. Adam leaned down with no hesitation, and captured her lips again. Clare's natural high returned so quickly it left her dizzy, but she kissed back. They kissed each other hard, then pulled away. Adam got up and sat down looking away. Clare got up and looked down. No avoiding it now.

"I think- we need to talk." Clare said looking down still.


	16. Chapter 16

Ah the dreaded words 'We need to talk.' It was like the worst omen ever, Adam nodded. He knew it was coming. He just hoped things wouldn't go bad.

"Clare I-"

"Adam please. Please let me say my bit first. Because before you say anything, I need you to know where I stand. You might not like it." She said quietly. Clare turned her heel and sat on Adam's bed. She put her hand beside her signaling for him to come sit. He dragged himself over.

"Adam. I've been through a lot, especially in the past few days. I don't think I could've gotten through it if it weren't for you. You've been such a good friend to me. When I was breaking you were there to keep me together. I like you Adam. You're so nice, and funny. You understand me like no one ever has. And I'm so comfortable with you. I like you a immensely. But you see, you see I've been hurt by every guy I've ever been with. KC cheated on me, Eli-" she bit her lip thinking about him, " You know about Eli. And I thought what I had with Eli was such a good thing. I did love him. And some remnant feelings might still linger despite what happened. Now I- being with you feels right. I would like to try, but- but I'm still confused and about things with Eli. And I'm not sure you'd want to deal with those conflicting feelings I have. I'm a little messed up. You don't deserve that."

"Is that a rejection?" Adam asked soaking up every word.

"No!" Clare said quickly, "It's a warning." she said quietly. Adam's hands formed fists. He was terrified about what would happen next. It all depended on him. What should he do? Should he give her time? He swallowed, a burst of courage engulfed his body. He didn't want to wait. Something deep inside of him broke out. He wanted to be with Clare.

"Alright. Let me say my bit now. I like you a lot Clare- I think you know just how much," His face tinted red referring to their kiss. "I have for a while. I'd be willing to try if you want to. And I think I can handle you. I mean- I like you, and I'd take you just the way you are. Messed up or not. " Adam's body trembled but his voice stayed composed. Clare gazed at him with reddened cheeks. Adam pushed some hair out of her face and ran his hands through her curls. He pressed his lips to hers, not waiting for her to respond to him.

Clare's heart raced and her face felt like it was on fire. She held her breath as Adam's lips had once again met hers. She moved her hands to his shoulders. All uncertainty seemed to fade away. Adam pulled away. He looked at her with those amazing eyes. She smiled.

" Yeah- I want to- try."

Adam beamed. He didn't know how to respond other than kissing her again. Clare's lips moved with his. He deepened the kiss and felt daring. He pulled her to his lap just like he had in his dream. At the next kiss he gently nipped her lip. Clare took in some air, knowing what he wanted. She parted her lips slowly and took in some more air as Adam's tongue slid inside. He tasted sweet. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed more vigorously.

Adam never had done much with girls. His timid nature usually got the better of him. But with Clare, things unfolded naturally. As if he wasn't supposed to kiss any other girl except her. He slid his hands around her waist and surprised himself as he lowered her on to her back.

Clare's back hit the bed and she grew slightly nervous. The kisses were amazing, but she had never done much with a boy before. KC would kiss her a lot before Jenna came into the picture, but Clare wouldn't let things go far at all. It was her first relationship! No way could she get too intimate. Eli's kisses were good, she had to admit that. He always kissed her hungrily. But with his issues with his ex, she didn't kiss him very often or had done much. But as she felt Adam climb on top of her and slowly give her another kiss, she started to feel the nerves fade. If it was with Adam, everything would be ok. She knew he would never hurt her or push her if she wasn't ready. Knowing this, Clare hooked a arm around his neck and kissed him harder.

Their make out session was hesitant at first, shy and gentle. It didn't really escalate too far. Both were too new at it. Their hands intertwined as their tongues moved together. They would touch each other's face, hair, and necks. Just experimenting what the other was comfortable with. Much like their first kiss, they were just happy to be close and touch each other. Then Adam's hands started moving up and down Clare's sides gently. She let out a breath at the sensation. Her slight noise made Adam want to explore this more. He started to run his hands up and down on her stomach. Massaging slowly. Clare moved slightly under him and let out a slight noise of approval. She started rubbing his shoulders and arms. Moving slowly to his back. Adam move his hands upward, right under her bust. But he wasn't sure he could move farther, he never touched a girl there before. Having the body of one, he knew they were sensitive. He returned to her sides, but miscalculated and accidentally brushed the side of her breast. Clare's breathing hitched and she opened her eyes briefly. She was surprised, but not terribly uncomfortable with Adam's touch. But her eyes flickered to the clock. One am! They had made out for almost two hours? It didn't feel that long! Clare gently pushed Adam's shoulders away.

"Sorry," Adam said quickly blushing. " I didn't mean to-"

"Look at the time." Clare whispered softly. Adam's eyes flicked over to the clock and widened in surprise. Apparently time went by much faster than it seemed in their world.

"Whoa, that's a bit surprising. Maybe we should turn in?" He asked relieved she wasn't angry with him for touching her in that way. He rolled to the side so she could sit up.

"Yeah." Clare yawned and rose from his bed.

"You don't want to sleep here?" Clare smiled and turned to Adam.

"That's a little inappropriate Mr. Torres." She smirked.

"You slept with me yesterday." He blushed.

"Yesterday you were my friend. Not my boyfriend." She giggled. Adam smiled at her words. He got up.

"I get it. Alrighty then, pleasant dreams, girlfriend." His lips curled as the words rolled off his tongue. Clare Edwards was his girlfriend! She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned upward to kiss him. They kissed each other sweetly then parted for the evening.

Adam slid back into bed, feeling on top of the world. For once things were going his way.

Clare climbed into bed with the best feeling ever. Like she finally had a good thing going for her. And nothing could ruin it for her. Nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

**[[I've recieved so many lovely reviews. I must sound like a broken record, but thanks. I enjoy reading them. Now I'm going to talk about something having nothing to do with the story. So if you do not wish to read me gushing i suggest you move along to the unbolded text ^^. I've entered a new school for my last year in high school. So theres this guy in my economics class that sits behind me, he talks to me a bit, and I've taken a liking to him. He has blonde hair, a little taller than me, lean, and dresses a little gothic/punkish. I've finally got the courage to ask him what his name is, and it's Eli! Crazy huh? Hee hee, n e hozzle thatz just what I wanted to share with you. A tidbit of my personal life. Enjoy the chapter.]]**

The sun rose slowly, lighting the dark sky. Eli watched it come up. He had not slept again. He kept thinking about what he had done to Clare. How could he say those things to her? He was so enraged at the moment he had lost control of his words. That was always his problem though. He never could control his mouth. That is what made Fitz almost stab him. That's what drove Julia to her death. That's what drove Clare away. The thought of Julia had stung him. He clutched his fists as he thought about her.

Sweet, beautiful Julia. She always drove her bike recklessly when she was pissed. He had always told her not to drive it when she was angry. He nagged at her constantly because he was afraid she'd get hurt. She almost broke her arm one time when her parents grounded her for a month when they found out she ditched school with Eli.

The night of their last fight, he screamed at her to fuck off, but he never wanted her to get hurt, let alone- he swallowed at the thought. He remembered how broken he was when she was taken from him. His eyes widened. Clare's words rang in his head.

"Think about how you felt when Julia-" She had tried to tell him. Of course! How could he have been so stupid? He would've put Clare through what Julia had put him through. She wasn't angry because he didn't listen to her, she was mad because she was afraid he had almost gotten killed. He really felt like an ass now. He wanted to call her again, but it was certain she would never answer him again. He bit his lip. What would he do now? He lost the girl he had fallen in love with. He pushed some hair out of his face. He didn't know hat to do. He needed to talk to someone. He didn't want to be alone as he came up with a plan to get Clare back. He would go to Adam's house and try to plot with him. He would definitely get Clare back.

Eli parked Morty in front of Adam's house. He didn't bother calling, Adam would probably be home at this hour anyway. He walked to the house but before he could knock the door opened. Adam's brother stepped out n football gear. He noticed Eli and blinked.

"Uh- Hi- Eli right?" Drew double checked. Eli groaned inwardly. He met Drew five times. He couldn't believe Adam was in the same family as this guy.

"Yeah." Eli said simply

"What are you doing here?" Was this guy for real?

"To spend some quality time with you." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I'm here for Adam my brilliant football star, is he up yet?" Eli was losing his patience. Drew looked at him like he was crazy.

"Adam's not back yet. Didn't he tell you that?" Drew said walking to the driveway nonchalantly.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rewind and freeze. Adam's not back from where?" What was going on? Drew raised a brow and unlocked the van in the driveway.

" From Clare's Grandma's house. You know, that cute girl that always hangs around you guys?" Drew got into the van and fired up the ignition.

"I- I didn't know he was- when did he?" Eli was stunned. Adam was with Clare? Why didn't he tell him? A dark expression engulfed Eli's face. Drew's face turned to horror as he finally pieced what was going on. He put the car into drive. But Eli was faster. He pulled the keys out.

"Hey man! What are you doing?"

"Where is Clare's Grandma's house?" He asked twirling the keys around his finger.

"Come on man, give them back. I'm going to be late! I'll get in trouble."

"Then you might want to give me that address quickly." Eli said giving a crooked smile. Drew looked at the clock radio and at Eli.

"Why do you need it?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

" Oh, I just want to pay Clare a surprise visit." Eli said sweetly. Drew looked unsure, " Hey I got no where else to go and I can run fast and jump fences. Years of practice." Eli added noticing Drew's hands twitching.

"Ok. I'll give you the address. But if you touch Adam-"

"Why would I hurt Adam?" Eli asked seriously. True Adam held out information on him, but it wasn't enough to make Eli feel violent to him. Drew noticed the sincerity in his eyes and chewed the inside of his cheek. Eli must not know about Adam's crush on Clare. Adam kept Drew informed for the most part, but hadn't texted him in the past few days. As long as Eli wasn't aware of Adam's feelings, everything should be ok. If he refused to give him the address again, Eli would ask questions. He heard what Eli had done to Fitz. It was best he just acted like nothing was amiss and warn Adam the first chance he got.

"Ok here." Drew wrote the address on a paper. He gave it to Eli and Eli tossed the keys at him.

"Thanks so much." He smirked and stared at the paper like it was a golden ticket. It would take a while to get there, especially in Morty. Eli's parents were gone until next Tuesday for a mini honeymoon. He could get there with no hassle provided Morty didn't break down on him. He decided to drive home and get some cloths and money just in case. He kept tools in the back of Morty all the time, so he didn't need to worry about it if Morty did break down, he could fix him . He put a gym bag full of his things on the passenger side of Morty. He slid in the drivers seat and started up the ignition. Morty roared to life.

"Alright buddy, we're going on a little trip. Get me to Clare in one piece. We got to go get the girl." He smirked as he gave Morty a pep talk. He slammed on the gas pedal and zoomed off down the road to Clare and Adam. He didn't know why Adam kept this a secret, but he'd find out. He was a little angry, but cared more about getting to Clare and seeing her. Telling her he was sorry and winning her back. She would have to forgive him. He would make her forgive him. He would grab her and kiss her luscious lips until she forgot everything and be with him again. He smiled to himself.

_Look out Clare Edwards, I'm coming for you!_


	18. Chapter 18

Adam woke up from possibly the best sleep he'd ever gotten. He stretched and took in a long breath of air. Yesterday really happened. He smiled thinking about Clare in the other room. He looked for his phone, where was it? He had to tell Drew what happened the day before. He was about to look under his bed when heard a sound of discomfort from Clare's section of the room. He crept through the threshold and saw Clare sleeping with a frown plastered to her face. She threw her head to the side in discomfort. Was she having a Nightmare?

_Clare was with Adam at a garden. The garden full of beautiful roses of all colors. Red, pink, yellow, and lavender. She was holding Adam's hand and walked through the roses admiring them. She was smiling and laughing with Adam and couldn't be happier. Suddenly she noticed in the middle of all the beautiful bright colors of the roses, was a lonely black rose. Pitch black with jagged thorns covering every bit of the stem. Clare looked at the flower, enticed by it. She wanted to go closer. She stepped towards the flower, but was stopped by Adam's hand not advancing with her. Adam gave her a pleading look. It broke Clare's heart, but she had to get closer to that black rose. She pulled out of his grasp gently, he reluctantly let her go looking upset. But Clare would be back, she just wanted to look at it for a minute. The bright sky seemed to darken as she stepped through the bright roses to make her way to the lone dark one. She walked up to it and stared at its black petals. She wanted to have it. She saw the thorns and knew she'd cut herself if she attempted to remove it. But her hand moved on its own accord. Clare bit her lip as her hand clasped the rose by its stem and pulled. The thorns dug into her tender flesh. Yelping, Clare yanked still. She finally pulled it free. _

_Turning back, she felt someone right behind her. She gasped as she stared not into the hazel eyes , but into deep green eyes. Pale skin and full lips. Eli Goldsworthy? No words came. Clare noticed her hand running down with blood as she held the black rose. Eli reached for her hand with the thorny stem, and intertwined his fingers with Clare's with the rose still in her bleeding palm. The thorns cut into him as well, but he barely flinched._

"_Clare." Her name escaped from his lips in a pleading tone. Clare's stomach turned as he was leaning in. No. She didn't want this. She didn't want him! She really didn't. Why couldn't she move? His lips were so close to hers, it was clear she wasn't going to move. She braced herself as his lips were about to brush on to hers._

"Clare! Clare wake up!" Clare felt herself being shook awake. Adam? Her eyes opened and she yelped a little as reality flooded back to her. She shot up and looked at her hand. Nothing but the flawless ivory skin. She sighed. That dream was so real.

"Clare?" Adam looked at her with concern shining in his eyes.

"Bad dream." She smiled weakly at Adam, "I'm good."

"You sure?" He asked brushing his fingers on her cheek. Clare grasp his hand to her cheek and nodded.

"Good. I was- worried. You looked so distressed." Adam sat down on her bed.

" I'm fine, really." Clare tried to reassure Adam. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, hoping it would make him drop the subject so she wouldn't have to describe what the dream was about. Adam held her face and didn't let her go. He pulled her from his cheek to his lips. Clare started to feel a little better. He pulled away.

"I'm glad. Well we should-"

"No- a little more." Clare was surprised as the words left her mouth. She slammed her lips back to Adam, who had no problem with continuing. Clare gave him a long, compelling kiss. But her motives were not so pure. She needed reassurance that she didn't want Eli. That the dream was just a dream and meant nothing. Adam's soft lips moved against hers gently but vigorously. Adam's kiss made butterflies flutter in her stomach. There, she was convinced. She pulled away and smiled. Forget Eli. Eli who? Adam was her boyfriend now, she and he had a good thing. Nothing could spoil it.

"So any ideas what you want to do today?" She asked Adam getting up and stretching.

"Well you know that farmer's market thingy turns into a carnival at night. Maybe we could go there?"

"Sounds good." Clare smiled, "But that's until late, what do you suggest we do until then?"

"I have an idea." Adam smirked and leaned forward slightly, " Video games." He grinned and pointed to the old Nintendo in the corner. Darcy played video games a lot more than Clare had so Grams kept a station for her. But with Darcy gone, it laid forgotten in the corner. But of course Adam had seen it. Clare giggled.

"You and your video games." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, girls have shopping, boys have video games. It's nature Clare, you can't fight it and neither can I!"

"Alright, alright. I'll have a game marathon with you, on one condition." She curled her lip to the side.

"And that is?" Adam asked raising his brows.

"You have to let me win at some of them." She huffed. Adam laughed.

"Ok- I can do that."

"Clare! Adam! You two been asleep long enough! Come and eat some breakfast!" Grams voice called out to them.

"Ok!" They called out in unison. They laughed at their perfect synchronization, and raced each other to the breakfast table.

"Damn it!" Eli cursed as he lifted Morty's hood. He examined the engine, it was way overheated. He needed to fill the water tank, but as luck would have it, water was the one thing he didn't pack with him. He was half way to Clare's when Morty started steaming. He was lucky the engine didn't explode. But he didn't feel too lucky. He was in the middle of the road and it was a good ten miles to the nearest gas station. He would be a lot later getting to Clare then he had planned. There was no choice though. He closed the hood and locked the doors, sticking his wallet in his back pocket. He needed to get to Clare. Nothing was going to stop him. And so what if he was a little late? That didn't matter. He walked slowly to the direction of the gas station. The sun beat down harshly at the back of his neck. It was going to be a long walk over there, a long walk.


	19. Author's note

**Alright everyone I'm going to be blunt. No story today. I'm really sorry. But I've gotten writers block . You see when writing the series I was always three chapters ahead of when I actually released them, so when I got stuck I was like- it's ok, I can wait because I have two stories in reserve. Unfortunately my block is still here, two chapters later. I made at least half of chapter 19, and when I looked it over, all I thought was,**

**"This is shit." And I don't want to give my readers half assed work. I'm having a little trouble putting the story in my head to words. I already have in mind where I want the story to go, but can't seem to get it out. On top of that I'm very tired, I was out with my friend for a good chunk of the day, I haven't been feeling well lately, and my brain is clashing with itself because I might try to create a new story( though it is in the rough stages). So I'm terribly sorry, but there will be no chapter today. Please don't be angry! I'm very sorry! I'm going to work all day tomorrow and try to get two chapter out tomorrow! Maybe all I need is a good nights sleep and a break. But just for tonight!**

**So in light of this I didn't want to leave you all with nothing…..So please enjoy this story I started some time ago but never got around to finishing it. I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's something ^^;**

**Here it is: **

please read my note above if you haven't, it's very important.

Ugh. I hate Halloween night. Well- only if it's on a weekday or a Sunday. Usually I love Halloween. But my stupid temp job has me going in promptly at seven tomorrow and I'll get written up if I'm late again. I looked longingly out the window of my house. I just got in, but my father still wasn't back! I wretch at the thought of his crazy single self out there partying later and harder than I, his 18 year old daughter full of youthful exuberance. Damn. I could still be out there with my friends, we went to this Halloween party in this abandon building. It was sick. but no, have to get to work tomorrow.

I changed out of my homicidal red riding hood costume, and put on my shorts and long sleeve t-shirt. Music was still pumping faintly from about three houses down from and more about four houses the opposite direction across the street. I groaned. No sleep for me tonight. I began to pull my black ,and purple and blue, hair back when I heard scratching at the back door in the kitchen. I smiled and let my hair drop. My husky, Inu, was probably wanting to escape the horrible noise blasting from our neighbors yard. I walked over to the door and swung it open, only it wasn't Inu.

"Oh shit! Oh god. Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!" A guy was laying face down, presumably unconscious, on my back porch, Inu smelling him curiously. I was panicking because he was covered in blood. I would've thought it was a prank, but I knew the difference between real blood and fake blood, this was real. I wrung my hands cursing some more. You would think that I would've picked up the phone and called the police, but I suppose my reaction to a guy on the front step of my backyard door is to pull him in and look him over first. I dragged him on our kitchen table.

"Ok, um, oh god you're bleeding a lot there aren't you. Uh- scissors!" I said frantically finding some and tearing his shirt open. He was thin and had slit marks all over his body, and something looked like it took a big chunk out of him. His chest moved slowly up and down. His face covered by thick black hair and blood.

"Oh wow. Um, got to stop the bleeding! Um-um- um- Pressure!" I squealed and ran for some dish towels. I pressed them hard against his wounds- his giant one in particular. Blood soaked through the towels and I panicked some more. I looked around the kitchen to find something that would help. I spotted my phone.

"Son of a-" I cursed myself for not realizing it sooner. I started to dial the nine when I heard a groan. I looked at the boy trying to get up.

"Oh thank god you're conscious, that's a good sign right? Um- d-don't worry- I-I'm calling an ambulance. They should be-" His hand shot up with amazing speed and caught my wrist. His grip seemed to paralyze my hand and made me drop the phone. He rose his head , revealing cold harsh onyx eyes that shone out with an enraged face. He looked terrifying. The blood dried on his face, didn't help either. I was petrified. I tried to talk but no sound came out. He pulled me closer and grabbed my lower back to pull me into him.

"Uh- I-ughn-" I couldn't finish. He pressed me hard against his body and moved his hand from my back to my neck, lurching it forward, an bit it. I felt a tinge of pain- like when a needle goes into you're body. But after that- just the pressure of his mouth clamping down on my flesh. I stood there not knowing quite what to do. I've never been bitten before. Then I realized that he had broken blood. The warm fluid ran down my neck. I heard him grunting like you do when you get a large glass of water when you feel parched. Was he- was he drinking my blood! My body jerked finally getting my fight reflex back but his grip was strong. I only managed to fall backward, pulling the guy from the edge of the table with me. He landing on top. His weight crushed the air and will to fight from me. I felt so dizzy, and a tingling sensation I never experienced before. I felt hot all over as darkness came from all sides. I didn't lose consciousness- but I did lose my mind.

Strangers pov:

I saw blurred images coming into focus. Where was I? I felt warmth under me. A person. Was I getting laid? No- that's not it. I remembered my predicament. The images of the fight I had just been in came back to mind. I became more aware. I smelt blood. Not just mine or the ones I got in the scrape with. No this smell wasn't just blood either- It was someone else's blood and scent. The body I was on perhaps? I felt a jerk from under me and got back to full consciousness. I shot up, sitting on top of the person. Where was I? I saw a girl on the floor under me. Blood all over her- particularly from the side of her neck. I did that? Yes. I must've. My shirt was ripped open revealing my gashes. And there was attempts of mending on them. I saw as my body began healing itself that the open wounds looked as though they had stopped bleeding before I partook in blood.

"Ugh." The girl from under me moved again. She was conscious? I sprang up to my feet and notice she was trying to grab a phone askew a few feet to her right.

"I'm not going to die." She forced out. I raised a brow. This human was fighting her want to black out- to live. I looked around the house and noticed a picture of her and a man on the wall. This was her house. I saw blood from the stoop from outside to the table. Was this kid trying to help me? I saw a husky smelling her side and whimpering. She was still bleeding. I spat in my hand and spread the saliva on her wound to heal it. She was in need of medical attention, after losing so much blood.. I bit my lip. It wasn't my problem- but I felt I needed to do something. After all she save me. Well she tried to then I saved myself. Besides- if there was a dead body involved that would only mean grief for me. I picked her up. She was actually really pretty- for a human. The husky growled and bared its fangs. I bare mine and hissed. The dog looked startled but didn't back off. I guess this beast really loves this girl. I looked at her as she lost consciousness. I stepped outside and disappeared into the darkness. I found a hospital and laid her on the steps and kicked the glass door in to get attention, then left.

Back to girl:

"Cammie. Cammie, wake up." I hear my name being called out from far away. I saw a white light as I opened my eyes. After a few minutes everything came into focus. I opened my eyes slowly and made out the figures of my father and best friend Dylan. My head pounded as I tried to sit up. A hand pushed me back down. I noticed there was a nurse there as well.

"Cammie, thank god." My dad smiled holding my hand. I was confused. Where was I? I asked.

" Cam, you're at the hospital. You had severe blood loss." Dylan explained laying his head on mine.

"What happened?" I asked as I began to notice the tubes in my arm and the hospital equipment around me.

"Well Miss. Cameron we were hoping you'd tell us." The nurse, who looked like you're typical 'I think my job is more important than it actually is' kind of nurse, said all professionally and bitchy

" Well- I don't remember much." I moaned trying to remember exactly happened before I woke up.

"Well, if you don't remember- the best scenario we could come up with is that some sick person trick or treated at your house and attacked you when you answered the door. The person tried to play vampire with you and drained a dangerous amount of blood from you. However, how you got to the hospital- not to mention how your wound closed so quickly is beyond me…..


	20. Chapter 19

Eli looked at the big old fashioned house, according to Drew's address, this was the right place. He swallowed not quite believing he'd actually made it all the way over there. No backing out now. Eli made his way over to the door. He pushed the doorbell. A few seconds later a kind old woman pulled the door open. She looked at him curiously

"May I help you?"

"Is- is Clare here?" He asked suddenly nervous.

"Um-Who are you?" The old woman asked looking him over.

"My name is Elijah Goldsworthy. I go to degrassi with her."

"Oh- I see." Clare's grandmother looked a little more relaxed, "You're a long way from home sir."

"Yeah well- I have to talk to your granddaughter."

" Whatever for?"

"She and I had a fight- I wanted to apologize personally." He said in a proper tone.

"My, aren't you a gentlemen? Unfortunately she isn't here right now. Just missed her. She's at the carnival with her friend, the one being held in town. You could wait for her here but I'm not sure when she'll be back. Could be late." Eli took the old woman's hand and bowed.

"I would love to stay and chat, but a man must correct his wrongs. Thank you Miss Edwards. You have been a big help." Clare's grandma laughed clearly amused.

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy I certainly hope Clare forgives you, you're quite charming." She smiled.

"Thank you my dear lady. I'll be off now." Eli turned and walked to Morty. He

had seen signs for that Fair thing. He could find it and find Clare. Shouldn't be too hard.

Clare and Adam entered the carnival hand in hand. Lights shone bright from all directions making the whole place feel like magic. They turned to each other smiling, what would they do first? Clare's eyes flickered to a couple clutching tickets in their hands and waiting for the Ferris wheel.

"I think we need tickets." Clare gestured to the ticket stand. Adam nodded.

"Yeah, let's go get them!" He cheered and pulled Clare to the stand. They bought a lot of tickets! They walked away from the stand and looked around.

"What shall we get on first?" Adam asked clearly excited. Clare laughed at his enthusiasm and looked around.

"Why don't we go on those spinning cups?" She suggested.

"Yeah! I can spin those really fast! Can you handle it?" He grinned. Clare's lips curled to the side and she raised her brow.

"You're on." She bolted to the cups in attempt to beat Adam. He caught up to her and laughed the whole way there. They slid into a blue cup and heard the bell that signaled the ride started. They sat across from each other and started spinning the cup round and round as the platform spun in circles. Clare's hair flew wildly and Adam's cap almost flew off. But they kept spinning their cup as hard as they could! Their hands brushed and they looked at each other with shy smiles. After several more dizzy minutes the ride gradually came to a stop. Adam jumped out and spun around to face Clare. She was incredibly dizzy. She stumbled out of the cup but Adam caught her.

"A little dizzy?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." Clare reddened.

"My, my, my. I love what you done to your hair." Adam smirked and picked up a tangled curl.

"Shut up!" She said again making her way to the exit. She pulled Adam's hand. Adam put it over her shoulder. His body heat warmed her up and gave her butterflies, much worse than the ride had. She laid on his shoulder.

"Where to next?" She asked giving Adam a chance to choose a ride.

"How about…. Bumper cars?" He said nervously as Clare's scent engulfed him. It was so amazing he could be with her like this now. It was so weird that everything was going his way. Usually something went wrong when he was this happy.

The lights blinded Eli as he entered the noisy lot. He looked around and frowned. This place was a lot bigger than he could've imagined. Where would he start looking first? He walked forward and called Adam's cell. He couldn't risk calling Clare's cell. It went straight to voicemail. It must be off or dead. Damn. He brushed his hair out of his face and decided he would have to look everywhere. He felt his shoulder jolt to the side. He grunted and turned his head. Three guys were stomping around like they owned the place.

"Watch it." The guy with blonde hair and a lip piercing sneered at him.

"Asshole." Eli grumbled inaudibly. He had no time for losers like these. He needed to find Clare. He passed by a fortunetellers tent and decided to check the eating area first.

"I shall read the girl first." The fortuneteller pointed to Clare. Clare smiled nervously. How did Adam convince her to go in here? All this stuff was way too creepy. But he gave her those puppy eyes and she agreed before she knew it.

"Go." Adam nudged her to the woman's curtain. She sighed and followed her behind it.

"I don't really believe any of this stuff." Clare whispered sitting down on the stool across from the woman. The small space held beads, strange looking liquids on shelves, and different colored stones. The table held a black cloth with a paperweight in the center. The woman herself looked the part as well. Hair tied in with a bandana, dark hair and eyes, a red and purple garment intensifying her look. She smirked.

"That's quite alright. You aren't one for believing anything outside of your own religious views are you?" Clare's eyes narrowed. How did she know she was religious? She looked at her purity ring and small cross around her neck. That was stupid, she just guessed that from these things. Of course.

"Uh-huh." Clare said hardly amused. The woman closed her eyes.

" You have a torn aura. You've been second guessing yourself a lot haven't you? About everything." Clare just shrugged her words off. She was a teenager. All of them second guessed themselves, it wasn't so amazing that she knew a generality. The woman reached toward Clare and touched her hands.

" The spirits tell me you are conflicted inwardly. That you will face something very soon." The woman closed her eyes and Clare rolled hers. What BS. This woman was so fake. The fortuneteller took out a box of flowers and leaves.

"Pick something, anything you like." She smiled. Clare saw a rose and frowned remembering the dream. Her heart skidded remembering what Eli was going to do. Clare picked the whitest rose in the box and a couple of red leaves. The woman put the box down and got a small bowl out. She took a match and Clare's flowers. She lit them on fire and burned them in the bowl. The smell wafted to Clare's nose.

"Interesting." The woman looked at the burned flowers and leaves. " Half of this flower turned black, but didn't burn." Clare jerked her head to the direction of the rose. It was true. The rose stayed perfectly intact but the color was tainted to a sulfur black. Clare's jaw dropped a little. The lady took her hand and looked at Clare's palm.

" It seems this color means something to you? The spirits tell me this color represents a person to you." Clare bit her lip as her heart started speeding.

"Someone that has hurt you. Someone that loves you. Someone who you still love." She said in a mysterious voice.

"No that can't be." Clare shook her head.

"The spirits also tell me you love another, the white light side. It also represents a person." Her lips curled almost ominously. " A person that loves you and whom you care deeply for." Clare noticed she didn't say love.

" Whom will you choose?" The fortuneteller asked darkly.


	21. Chapter 20

"Like I said I really don't believe in this stuff." Clare got up angrily and handed the lady a few dollars. She stormed out of the curtain and back to Adam.

"How'd it go?" Adam asked smiling. He stopped when he noticed Clare's frown.

"Let's get out of here." Clare said crossing her arms. She felt bad because she knew Adam wanted a turn but she couldn't take anymore nonsense from that infuriating gypsy. Adam just nodded.

"Alright. Come on." he led her out, no questions asked. They walked to the side of the tent. Clare stopped him.

"I'm sorry I rushed you out, but that woman-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have asked you. I should've known it's not your thing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Clare smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't apologize silly." She hugged Adam. He was so nice and understanding. Adam placed a hand around her mid-back pulling her closer and cupped her cheek with the other. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Fireworks exploded in Clare's mind. Adam was so good. Being with him was so right. How could the gypsy even think she would have feelings for Eli? They pulled away and intertwined their fingers.

"What do you want to do next?" He asked softly.

"I don't care." Clare said dazed and walked with him back to the attractions.

Eli let out a slight yell of frustration. Looking for them was harder than he thought. Where could they be? They weren't in the food area, he looked by the Ferris wheel, by the games, nothing. He sat on a bench to take a break. He looked at the passing couples and sighed. He hoped when he found her things would go well.

"A fun house? Really Adam?" He heard the angelic voice he'd know anywhere. He spun his hair and saw Adam pull Clare into the fun house he was sitting across of. His heart soared. He found them! He found her! He jumped up to his feet and dashed over to the wooden building.

Adam led Clare through the fun house. They walked forward and then the floor started moving. Clare let out a yelp and held on to Adam. They struggled to stay up as the floor violently moved side to side. After what seemed like forever the floor came back to a halt.

"You ok?" He asked Clare who was trembling a little.

"I'm alright." They looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"They could injure someone like that." Clare sighed. They walked further into the house. There was a room that was like a maze. It took them a good five minutes to get through. Clare looked behind her, was it her imagination or did she hear someone behind them? She ignored it and trudged ahead.

Adam and Clare entered another room. Full of mirrors. They looked around at themselves staring back at them. It was kind of creepy in a way.

Creepy huh?" Adam voiced staring at his reflection.

"Yea, I can't tell where to go." Clare went ahead of him, and then a foam wall jolted out and she crashed into it. Adam snickered.

"That hurt." Clare said rubbing her nose. Adam apologized for laughing.

"There must be traps all over the place." Adam started going a step ahead of Clare so she wouldn't fall victim to anything else in the house. They entered the next room that was dimly lit by a few candles. They could barely see a few feet in front of them. Adam walked slowly forward. At his next step he felt the floor go down. The floor opened more under him and he fell downward. He screamed as he descended further and further into the unwelcoming darkness.

"Adam!" He heard Clare scream. He finally landed on a mattress. After realizing where he was, he sighed in relief.

"I'm alright Clare. It was another trick." He called to let her know he was alright. He saw a small ladder right by the trap door. He climbed up and looked around. Where was Clare?

"Clare? Where are you?" He looked around and went back to the mirror room.

"Clare! Clare? Hello Clare!" He looked around at all the reflections of himself with a worried look on his face. But no Clare anywhere.

"CLARE!"

Clare felt a someone behind her as Adam fell into the trap door. She felt someone grab her shoulder. Before she could turn she felt a hand on her mouth and herself getting pulled into someone's chest from behind. She grabbed the hand over her mouth and pulled it.

"Adam!" She screamed before the hand went back over her mouth She felt herself be pulled through one of the emergency exit, her abductor still not allowing her to see him. Whoever it was had black nails and was wearing a long sleeve black shirt. Fear engulfed her as she was dragged further away from Adam and from the Carnival. She screamed through the palm and tried to bite, but the force of the hand was too much. Suddenly the person pushed her forward to a tree. She stuck her arms out and stopped herself from crashing into the tree.

"Nice to see you again." She heard the person behind her say. She froze. She knew that voice. She turned slowly to face her abductor.

"Y-you!" Clare breathed out shakily and stepped backward to the tree. Her heart beating uncontrollably.


	22. Chapter 21

Clare dug herself into the tree as she stared at the smirking figure before her. She gulped as the moonlight reflected off his lip piercing. It was the guy from the mall! Her heart thudded in terror.

"You know I don't believe we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Blake. And I believe that scrawny boyfriend of yours called you Clare? Cute name." He took a step forward.

"What do you want?" Clare asked nervously trying to stay calm. He smirked and advanced further, putting his hands on both sides of her head on the tree.

"You know I didn't appreciate being rejected, especially by such a cute girl with a loser boyfriend. But I think if you got to know me, you'd like me." He touched her cheek with his finger. Clare flinched at his touch. She ducked under his arm and began to bolt away from him. Unfortunately she wasn't as quick as him trying to dodge all those trees. He caught her since living in the area gave him the advantage of knowing the terrain. He grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her arms and torso.

"No! Stop it! Let go!" Clare screamed. "Someone! Help me! Adam!"

"No one can hear you love. We won't be interrupted." He whispered sinisterly in her ear. He put his nose in her hair. Clare squirmed but was no match for his strength.

"No. Get away from me! Help me someone!" Clare threw her head back but no dice. He forced her to turn around and pinned her against a tree. He brushed his lips around her face like Adam had, but it was far from enjoyable. He pressed his forehead to hers and slowly made his way to her lips. Clare's body gave up and almost went limp.

"No." She whispered one last time. She remembered Darcy's rape. Was she next? Was she to lose her virginity to this horrible person? Suddenly she felt him get thrown away from her. He fell to the ground.

"Who the fu-"

"Don't touch her." A dark voice growled in the Dark. Clare looked at the figure in the dark and gasped. Eli? Eli Goldsworthy? What was he doing here? He looked vicious as he stepped toward the guy. His face shadowed by the night made him look terrifying. Eli jumped on Blake and started punching him in the face. Blake fought back but the Eli fought like a wild animal. With only the intent to kill in mind.

"Alright! Alright! I give! I give! Stop!" Blake begged as blood ran down his nose. Eli didn't stop. He kept pounding his face in.

"Stop! Stop please! Stop." Blake screamed.

"Eli Stop!" Clare cried. He instantly stopped and turned to her with wide innocent eyes, all traces of murderous intent gone. He looked like an innocent puppy, you wouldn't think he nearly broke that kid's face under him. Eli got up and looked down at the blonde kid.

"You go near her again, and I'll kill you." He said between clenche teeth. No one doubted his word. Blake scrambled to his feet and ran into the night. Eli turned to Clare. His eyes showed worry and concern by the likes Clare had never seen in him before. Her heart gave a slight jolt.

"Are you ok? Did- did he touch you?" Eli asked walking up to Clare and touching her cheek gently. His hands were so much warmer than Clare had remembered. So many questions wracked her brain but she couldn't speak. Suddenly Clare broke down and started crying. The weight of her predicament must've finally seeped in her brain.

"I- I thought he was going to- to-" She stuttered as her knees gave away. Eli caught her and held her against him.

It felt so good to hold Clare again. Even under these dark circumstances he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her body heat, her scent, her touch. He had missed it all so much. He consoled her softly. He wouldn't let anyone touch her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Not Clare.

Clare felt warm in Eli's arms. His scent gently rose to her nose. Smell she had remembered and felt comfortable with. His arms and touch was all too familiar and made her feel as though she had been deprived of it. Now coming back to her, she took it in greedily.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing here?" Clare snapped out of it pushing him away reluctantly. Eli looked hurt for a moment than took in a breath.

"Clare- I- I-" This went a lot smoother in Eli's head. He swallowed.

"I came to apologize. I came to tell you how sorry I am. I get it now, why you were so angry. And I came hoping that you'll forgive me. Clare I'm so sorry about everything I said, about going off on you. About everything I put you through. You didn't deserve it. I don't deserve you. You know I came here hoping to get you back, but what I want most of all is for you to forgive me. I want you in my life Clare. Please don't make me stay away." Eli had slowly closing the space between them.

"Oh Eli-" Clare whispered not knowing what to say. His green eyes tore into her and looked into her soul. Her feelings for Eli came rushing back to her all at once. She felt sick but didn't move. He placed a hand on her cheek. His words were like honey. She couldn't give in though. She took a step back.

"You hurt me Eli. You hurt me so bad. I cried so hard. It hurt so much. I can't trust you." She put her arms up shielding herself as tears started to form and fall. Eli gently took a hand from her and brushed his lips on it. His touch melted her against her will.

"I know. I'm not asking you to trust me again. I'm asking you to let me earn it. I can't live without you Clare. These past few days I couldn't stop thinking about you. Being away from you was driving me crazy. Clare," he paused and swallowed nervously, "I love you." He whispered. Clare's eyes widened. Her other arm fell limply at her side. He loved her? Eli pulled her to him and he brushed a tear running down her cheek. Clare stared deep into his eyes. Her stomach knotted and felt sick. She was trembling and felt dizzy. Her mind was clouded and she barely knew where she was anymore. Eli leaned forward to her face and stopped. She leaned forward and stopped short as well. Then together they made it the rest of the way.

Their lips met. Slowly and gently. They parted a little and looked into each other's eyes. That wasn't enough. Eli slammed his mouth back over Clare's and kissed her hungrily. Starvingly more like it. He pulled her as close as possible and devoured her. Clare followed his lips movements. The kiss was rough. Hard and it almost hurt. It felt like their lips were already swollen but no one let up. Eli forced his tongue into her mouth, needing to taste her again. Clare opened her mouth making it easier for him. She felt submissive and controlled. Eli's tongue pressed the tip of hers it send electricity all throughout her body. What she had with Eli was complicated at best. They were opposites but couldn't stay away from each other.

Adam's Face flashed in her mind making a chill fly down her spine. She pulled away from Eli and tried to catch her breath. Clearly he needed to do the same. They breathed heavily. Guilt suddenly seized her. What had she done! What had she done!

**[[Kudos to AnniexSkye for being the only person to leave a review guessing correctly who the abductor was. Seriously guys did you think Eli would do anything that violent to Clare? Pshhh please. Alright I forgot to do this yesterday but shout out to SmilesandLaughter123 for helping me with my writors block. She made the last two chapters possible and this one for that matter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't decide to hunt me down and put my head on a spike for making Eli and Clare kiss ^^ till tomorrow]]**


	23. Chapter 22

Adam had been in the funhouse looking for Clare. She wasn't anywhere to be found! He went outside and saw the two guys from the mall looking at him across the way, as if waiting for him. They both smirked like they had something to hide. They walked over to him.

"Where's your cute little girlfriend loser?" One of them had asked mockingly.

"Where is she? What did you do with her!" Adam demanded knowing at once they were the reason Clare was gone.

"I would care less about her, and more about yourself," They cracked their knuckles, "See we have a score to settle." Adam didn't care what they were going to do to him, he needed to find Clare. They advanced toward him, then suddenly looked beyond his head.

"Holy Shit! What the hell?" Adam turned and saw that blonde guy running out of a cluster of trees, bleeding all over.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" He screamed terrified. Confused, the boys joined their leader and ran off. Adam was confused as well but he knew Clare had to be in that direction. He sprinted into the trees and looked frantically by the moonlight for any sign of Clare. He saw two figures in the distance. He recognized the ivory skin. Clare! He was about to run to her when he say the other figure draped over her. Adam came to a halt and gasped. Eli! What was he doing here? He grew scared and ducked behind a tree. What was going on? He listened to their conversation and his heart sank. Eli wanted Clare back, that much was certain. The next thing he knew they had stopped talking. He peeked from behind the tree and almost fell at what he saw. Clare and Eli were kissing! It wasn't just any kiss either. It looked like one of those kisses you see in the movies when the two lovers are finally reunited in the end. His heart stopped and his voice got caught in his throat. Pain surged through his body. A pain he had never felt before. He slid to the ground and tore his eyes away from the scene. Tears stung at the back of them.

Eli felt so good being with Clare like that again. It was their most intense kiss ever. He had never kissed anyone like that before, even Julia. It was needy and full of want. They had kissed each other like they've been apart for years. When he kissed her it didn't just feel right, it felt like necessity. Like things were the way they're supposed to be. He caught his breath and looked at Clare's face. Confusion wracked his brain as she looked horrified.

"Are you alright?" He asked curiously.

Clare couldn't breath or think. Her heart was giving her mixed signals and jolts. She was so confused. How could she kiss Eli when she had been with Adam? Her stomach churned.

"Eli I- I-" She tried to say but couldn't. She really did feel sick. She stumbled away and emptied the contents of her stomach on the ground.

"Clare!" Eli rushed over to her side and grabbed her around the stomach and pulled her hair back. She heaved again and went limp. Eli stumbled backward and fell with her. Clare's face looked pained. She sat almost lifelessly on his lap. She was hyperventilating.

"Clare. Clare talk to me. What's wrong?"

"E-Eli. I-it hurts." She trembled. Eli picked her up in his arms. He had to get her home.

Adam was holding his breath behind a tree. The only thing stopping him from rushing to Clare's side was it would give it away he had been there almost the whole time. He was close to tears in any case. Going over there would be awkward in many ways. He noticed Eli walking over toward the carnival. He dashed through the trees going beck the way he had came. He stumbled back to the carnival and waited for Eli to emerge carrying Clare over. Trying to compose himself.

Eli carried Clare out of the trees and back to the noisy Carnival. He needed to find Adam and get Clare home to her grandma's house. Luckily Adam ran over to them.

"Eli! What are you doing here? What's wrong with Clare?" Adam didn't look as surprised as he tried to sound. Eli raised his brows. Adam looked like a wreak. But he had no time to question it.

"I think Clare's sick. We need to get her home. I'll drive you guys in Morty."

"Alright." Adam nodded and looked at Clare's fragile body wrapped in Eli's arms. Jealousy and hurt hit him but he brushed it off, Clare needed help. They made their way to Morty. Eli gave Adam the keys to open the back. Adam had a sickening feeling as he saw Eli put Clare into the casket part of the car.

"Can you drive?" Eli asked putting Clare on his lap.

"I don't have a permit or anything but yeah."

"Then just don't get pulled over." Eli said firmly, "You probably know the area better than I do. Drive." Eli held Clare as Adam closed the back and climbed into the driver's seat. He drove quietly and kept stealing glances in the mirror at Eli touching Clare's face and holding her close to him. He saw Clare's hands clutch Eli's blazer and moan in pain from time to time. The drive felt ten times longer than it actually was.

Back at the house Clare's grandmother had taken one look and immediately dashed for her granddaughter. Eli followed them into the house explaining what had happened. Apparently Clare's grandma had been a nurse before she had retired. She looked Clare over and concluded she probably had food poisoning, nasty carnie food. That mixed with the trauma of being attacked by that kid made her go into some sort of shock.

"Will she be alright?" Eli asked staring at Clare sleeping on her bed.

"She should be. Clare's very strong despite her appearance."

"Good." He sighed in relief.

"I think it was an act of god that you were there young man. If you weren't my baby would've been hurt." She said remembering what Eli had told her. " Thank you Mr. Goldsworthy. Oh my it's late. You aren't planning on driving home are you?"

Eli looked over at the clock and saw it actually was kind of late to be heading back over to his house. That, and he didn't want to leave Clare's side until he was certain she would be alright.

"Well it is kind of late, but I think I'll just stay in the area. Do you maybe know a motel I could stay at for the evening?"

"Oh hush. I'll have none of that. You are going to stay here. It's the least I can do." Eli bowed his head.

"That would be lovely Miss Edwards." Clare's grandma smiled,

"I'll go prepare my other guest room."

"I know it's a tad inappropriate, but can I stay in here? I mean Adam is here with me and I'd rather stay and watch over Clare should something happen."

"You seem quite taken with her." Eli looked from the old woman back at Clare's sleeping face.

"You could say that."

"Alright, certainly. I have a cot you can use. I'll go get it." She left the room. Eli grabbed a stool from the corner of the room and sat next to Clare. Concern glazed over his face. What if he hadn't gotten there in time? What could've happened to her?

Adam sat in the corner of his room staring at Clare and Eli. He had been quiet this whole time. No one seemed to notice him anymore. Once again he was third wheel. He remembered Clare and Eli lip locked and it filled him with some more of that stabbing pain in his heart that didn't seem to go away. He didn't know what to do or think about anything. Clare was his girlfriend right? But if she was why did she kiss Eli? Knowing Eli, he probably initiated the kiss. But Clare went along with it. She cheated on him! Anger seized him. He couldn't stand to look at either of them. He rose and went to the threshold of his room.

"Well you seem to have things covered here, I'm going to bed." Adam said not facing Eli.

"Oh, Ok sure. Hey you ok? You seem upset." Eli asked Adam's back. Adam took in air slowly trying to remain calm.

"I'm fine."

"Ok," he said unsure. "Well sleep tight. We got to have a talk in the morning." Eli was referring to what Adam was doing there and whatnot.

"Oh you have no idea." Adam said quietly going into his room.


	24. Chapter 23

Clare opened her eyes to darkness. She had only been half conscious after she had vomited. If what she remembered was correct, then Adam must've driven them to Clare's grandma's house, and now she was in her bed. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she looked around. It was her room. She turned and saw someone right beside her. She was startled but saw that the person was Eli. He was hunched over in a stool right beside her. Hand placed in hers, how did she not feel that? The carnival and what happened all seemed a bit hazy to her. Finally she pieced the memories together. She sat up and looked at Eli's sleeping face. She blushed as her eyes flickered to his lips. She remembered the kiss. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

The lights made Clare's eyes hurt. She splashed some water on her face. She felt a lot better than she had a while ago. She looked at the mirror and studied herself. She touched her lips, Eli had been on them only a few hours ago. Her mind went back to Adam. Sweet, caring Adam. How could she have done this to him? Had he not been there for her since Vegas Night? Had Eli not hurt Clare and made her cry so much? Then why did she have those conflicting feelings? Shouldn't the answer be clear? Clare sighed, her mind blank. She couldn't deal with this right now. Her head hurt still and she just wanted to lay back down. She walked back into her room and saw Eli sitting on her bed.

"Morning. Nice to see you up and about." He looked tired but smiled. Clare looked at the clock to the side. I

"Eli it's three in the morning. You should be asleep." She said not being able to look at him.

"Sleeping is for losers." He smirked that signature smirk that Clare had once fallen in love with. She looked down and walked over to him. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. She knew seeing Eli would be hard, but under these circumstances she didn't know what to do. She bit her lip and looked for something to talk about.

"I never thanked you for saving me, so thank you." She said not being able to find anything to say. Eli got up and looked down at her. Clare avoided eye contact but his closeness set her heart on fire. Her mind was wracked with confusion.

" No thanks needed. But then again, I do love the way you thank me." He chuckled referring to the library incident. Clare didn't get the reference at first, but Eli drew her towards him and kissed her by surprise. He slid his hands around her waist and around her upper back. His tongue claiming her mouth.

Clare closed her eyes as Eli pressed his body to hers. She couldn't take it. She wanted to kiss him, needed to kiss him. But Adam. She liked Adam too! She pushed Eli away. Disappointment was clear on his face.

"Eli no." She whispered and Eli obeyed, even though he really didn't want to stop.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this with you." She said extending her arms and making more distance.

"You don't forgive me?" He asked softly with watery eyes.

"No- well- I don't know. But that's not the reason why!" She said weakly. The truth had to come out.

"Why then?" Eli looked at her with a fixated gaze. Clare sighed and sat down next to him.

"Sit please." She said seriously. Eli sat next to her.

"Look Eli, you really hurt me. I never wanted to see you again."

"Clare I'm sorry-"

"I know, please Eli. Let me finish. You see, I cried so much. My heart was breaking. But Adam was there for me. He was so caring and sweet to me. He made me feel better."

"Is that why he's here?"

"Yes, I invited him. I needed a friend Eli, and he was a real good one to me. And the day after we had that fight, Adam was there again to help me. We- kissed." Clare whispered the last part. Eli simply stared. Hs expression was blank and looked unfathomable. Clare continued.

" I was so confused at first but- being with him felt right. We kissed some more and he told me he liked me. And the truth is- I like him as well. We decided to go out." Clare looked at Eli, who still just stared at her. Like he was frozen in time. "Say something." She begged not being able to handle the quiet.

"You and Adam?" Was all Eli had managed to get out. His brain simply couldn't process what Clare had said. Clare and Adam were going out? It made no sense. She might as well have said it in another language. Suddenly anger boiled inside him. How could Adam do this to him? How could Clare just disregard all the things they had been through together? He wasn't going to let it go. He wasn't just going to hand Clare over to Adam. He didn't come all the over here just to be rejected.

**[[Sorry this chapter was so short, but I've had a bad day...hope you liked it though.]]**


	25. Chapter 24

**[[sorry it's up late. Fanfiction was down for some reason. Anywhozzle here is my chapter. Thanks for eveyone who gave me better day wishes ^^. It meant a lot]]**

Eli swallowed his anger, he absolutely had to control it or he might say something he would regret later. He took in some air.

"So you and Adam are dating." he said as calmly as he could.

"Yes." Clare said firmly.

"So what you're saying is that it took you a few days to get rid of your feelings for me and fall for Adam." Eli looked at Clare sharply.

"Eli stop."

"Clare, we've been through so much together- how could you just forget about it? You can't possibly say that you're over me."

"My world didn't revolve around you Eli. You hurt me, I was sad, I got over it, I found someone else."

"So Adam rebounded you."

"It's not like that!" Clare snapped.

"Do you love him?" Eli gazed at Clare.

"Of course I love Adam. He's been there for me and-"

"You know what I mean. Are you in love with him?" Words got caught in her throat. Eli had already taken out the big guns. No- he'd gone nuclear. Clare looked down and turned her head away. Eli grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Are. You. In. Love. With. Him?" He asked again slowly squeezing her shoulders. She and Adam had only just started going out. Of course she wasn't in love with him yet. She did care for him and liked him immensely, don't get her wrong. But to be in love? Clare had only fell in love with Eli. She didn't quite feel that for Adam yet. But if she told that to Eli- he would use it against her.

"Well? You going to give me an answer?" Eli pressed.

"I don't owe you an answer Eli." she tried to pull free from his grasp but he pulled her torso to his.

"It's just a simple question Clare." He looked into her eyes. His amazing green eyes captured hers. Clare just looked at him. She couldn't answer. Eli sighed.

"Then answer me this. Are you really over me?" The question was exactly the one Clare had been trying to avoid. Her head said she better be over Eli, to stay away from a romantic relationship with him. But her heart ached whenever he touched her. A certain longing she thought she got rid of when Eli fought with her over the phone. She didn't dare try to think about what that meant. Afraid of the answer. She bit her lip out of habit. Eli's body warmth was spreading through her body. His hands snaked up to her cheeks.

"Please answer me." He said as the gentle Eli. Her knight. The Eli that was sarcastic and funny. The mysterious but kind Eli that she had fallen for. His eyes begged for an answer. Clare felt hypnotized.

"Because I'm not over you Clare. I can't get over you. I like you too much. I've never felt this way about anyone I've ever dated. Even Julia." He said stiffly making her eyes go wide. Even though Eli had told her about Julia he never talked about her. It was a touchy subject for him, but despite that he felt as though she needed to know who was number one to him. The person he loved the most.

"Eli." She felt hot tears coming to her eyes. She could feel old feelings immersing her- something she did not want to happen. She didn't want to love him. She didn't want to want him. Eli leaned down and kissed her yet again. His full lips closed over her trembling ones. He kissed her softly and carefully, even more so than when they were in the forest. Clare's heart felt as though it was going to burst with so many emotions swimming through her body. She loved him but hated him for it. She wanted to be with Adam but Eli forced his way back into her life. She had been through so much with both of them. Tears slid down her eyes. The confusion was painful.

Eli kissed Clare again. His body needed her touch. He knew he shouldn't be kissing her, especially since her unexpected romance with Adam. He felt bad, but he couldn't help himself. He knew Clare wasn't over him and couldn't resist using that to wedge himself back into her heart. He wanted Clare to be with him again. He felt moisture on his face. He pulled away and saw Clare in tears. He brushed the tears away and brushed a curl away,

"Clare I-"

"Eli please- let me go." She got out of his grasp. " I-I'm with Adam."

"I know- but I can't help myself Clare. I love you. I want to be with you. And I think you still have feelings for me."

"Eli I- I can't."

"Why? Because of Adam? You like him more?" Eli challenged. Care felt more tears come out. She didn't know anymore. She cared about Adam, but she cared about Eli too. She tried to stop, but it was becoming impossible for her. She didn't know who she wanted to be with.

"I don't know. I can't- I just-" She couldn't finish. She needed to talk to Adam. First things first, she had to confess. She needed to tell Adam of her conflicting feelings. "Please Eli- I need to talk to Adam. I don't know. Please just- I can't deal with it right now." Clare turned away from him and wiped her eyes. Eli stood there in frustration but he understood.

"Alright I get it. I'll let you sort it. But Clare I think you need to know no matter what you decide, I won't give up. If you don't pick me you won't be safe from me. I'll always be after you and always love you." He turned his heel and walked over to his cot. He climbed in and turned away from her. Clare turned out the light and climbed back into bed. She didn't know what to make of Eli's words. Her head hurt too much to think about it. She wished it could all go away.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight Clare, sweet dreams." He called behind him. Clare took in some air and closed her eyes. Today was full of drama. And something told her tomorrow wasn't going to be much better.


	26. Chapter 25

Clare woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She dreaded waking up because she knew what she had to do. She needed to tell Adam what happened with Eli. Regardless of her feelings, Adam had the right to know she had kissed Eli. She looked at the clock and noticed it was six thirty. She had gotten up early. She looked and saw Eli was sleeping soundly in his cot. Back still facing her. She rose quietly, took her blanket, and slipped out of her room. She went to the backyard where her grandmother's mini garden was.

Her grandmother had major garden infatuation after her husband died. It kept her busy and gave her a peace being among the flowers. She grew some tulips, poppies, sunflowers, and a few fruit trees. It was a very relaxing place; Clare often went back there to get some peace of mind. She saw a few rays try to shine through the sky. Clare sighed and went to her favorite spot, under the cherry tree. The cold wind rattled the leaves and Clare's bones. She leaned against the stump and took in the crisp morning air.

She didn't want to tell Adam. She didn't want to hurt him. She had cheated on him only two days after getting together with him. She was scum, absolutely rotten. She dreaded being the cause of making those sweet hazel eyes go blank and making those freckles stop dancing. She remembered her week with him. How amazing that they had come so far. From being friends connected by Eli, to being close friends, to developing feelings to each other, to getting together. Adam was such a sweet guy. How would he take it? And if her kissing Eli wasn't enough, she started having feelings for him again. She let out a yell and threw her head back against the tree. She did not want to do this.

Adam woke up feeling numb, but oddly well rested. He got up slowly and looked out the window. It must still be early. There wasn't much light out. He walked to the threshold of Clare's room. He frowned as he saw Eli sleeping in her room. In a cot a few feet away from Clare's bed, but none the less he was in the same room as her. He flicked his eyes up to Clare's bed and saw it empty. He raised a brow and walked inside slowly and quietly. He looked about, she was gone. He walked out of the room and heard the quietness of the house. Where was she? He walked by the glass sliding door toward the back of the house and saw the auburn curls he knew so well. He saw Clare outside looking rather distressed. Adam didn't know what to feel watching her. She looked beautiful even with bed head. She was in her pants and tank top with a blanket draped around her shoulders. The wind blew her messy curls softly about her face. Some determined rays of sun kissed her skin, trying to make it glow. Adam just gazed at her, confused. He liked Clare still, a lot. But she had kissed Eli. She had cheated on him. He was angry at her for that. He was sad she would do that. He was jealous that Eli still seemed to have an effect on Clare. And he was confused because he just wanted to forgive her and kiss her again. He slid the screen door open and walked into the icy air.

"You shouldn't be out here in the cold." Adam said softly approaching her. She turned slightly startled. She smiled and then frowned.

"I feel better." Clare said looking up at the sky.

"You sure? You're alright?" He asked looking down at his sock feet. Clare took I a deep breath of air.

"No. Actually I'm not alright. Not at all." Clare swallowed, it was now or never.

"Oh? You need to go lay down?"

"No, but maybe you should sit." Clare sat on the grass and pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

"Ok." Adam said without questioning her, he sure was acting distant. She fidgeted with her fingers and tried to stop shaking.

"So what happened yesterday? I mean Eli obviously told us what happened, but you know, he wasn't there for all of it." Clare looked down. It sounded like Adam knew. But he was referring to the incident with Blake.

"Well, when you fell through the trap door, he grabbed me from behind. Dragged me out to the forest area. He tried to pin me down and kiss me. He said he planned on doing more- but before anything happened Eli came. He saved me." Clare summarized and stiffened as the Goth boy's name escaped her lips. She wasn't sure but she thought Adam had flinched.

"You alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"He grabbed me a little hard, but no damage other than emotional. He scared me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Adam said looking down. Clare wanted to kiss him right there, but held back.

"Something else happened." She said, voice growing thick. Goodbye Adam. Goodbye to trusting her ever again.

"Oh?"

"Well s you could imagine I was rather shocked seeing Eli. He apologized to me and told me he loved me."

"Did he?"

"And then he kissed me. A-and I ki-kissed him ba-back." She didn't dare look at Adam. She heard a sigh from Adam. A deep one.

" I saw you." Adam said quietly. Clare spun and looked at him wide eyed. He had seen her? Her heart ached and she felt colder than ever.

"Wha-what?" She sputtered.

"I saw that blonde kid run from the trees and figured you had to be in that direction. I found you." His voice trailed out. Clare saw him looking at the sun raising. His eyes looked blank and like glass.

"Oh."

"So what does this mean? What now?" Adam said still focused on the sky.

"I-I'm going to be honest with you. I-I I'm confused. About my feelings. About what I feel about Eli. I still like you Adam, but- but I feel conflicted. It's not fair to you. I- I-"

"I think we need a break." Adam said quietly but firmly. Clare felt tears come to her eyes.

"Huh?" She felt her heart lurch.

"You obviously have some things to work out in your head."

"I understand." Clare said hoarsely.

"It's cold. I'm going inside." Adam rose and walked directly to the screen door. As soon as he closed the screen door, Clare let the tears fall. Guilt and hurt engrossed her. Why did this have to happen?

Adam felt tears slide from his eyes as he walked into the house. He couldn't believe he had just basically dumped Clare. He didn't plan to- it all just seemed to spill out. He walked into a bathroom and hit the sink violently. Everything was wrong. So wrong.


	27. Chapter 26

Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Eli have just stayed away? Why did he have to go and ruin everything? Everything was going so well. Adam's jaw tightened as rage coursed through his veins. He walked out of the bathroom and went back to the room. He saw Eli, still in his pajamas, fixing his hair in the mirror with all his blankets neatly folded on his cot.

"Hey where's Clare?" Eli said without turning around. Adam's anger grew as Eli said her name. Adam stomped over to him. Eli turned around and Adam's fist slammed into his jaw. Eli clearly wasn't expecting that and stumbled backwards onto Clare's bed. Eli touched his jaw and looked at Adam blankly.

"I take it you had a talk with Clare." Eli said monotone.

"You're an asshole!" Adam yelled with animosity, "How could you kiss her!"

"For the record when I kissed her I didn't know anything had even happened between the two of you, you can't be pissed off at me for that." Adam had forgotten about that. He bit the inside of his cheeks stuck for words.

"But the third time I kissed her I knew, so that was a little justified I guess."

Adam's eyes widened, they had kissed more than once! He felt even more betrayed. He clenched his fists.

"A little justified! If you knew she was my girlfriend then-"

"Don't try to play that card Adam. Because _you knew _how I felt about her. You knew how long I've liked her. You knew how upset I was when she wouldn't speak to me. But none of that stopped you from making a move on her did it?"

"Oh get over yourself Eli. I didn't do anything wrong. You two were well over before I tried anything."

"That's a load of shit! If you were really my friend you never would've tried anything at all."

"She doesn't belong to you. And news flash, she liked me too. I didn't force her to get with me. We chose to be together."

"Sure with me out of the picture. Well here's a news flash for you, I'm taking her back." Adam flinched. He narrowed his eyes and stepped toward him.

"What?" He said darkly.

"I'm in love with her. I'm not going to let you keep her."

" I love her too! What makes you think I'm going to hand her over to you!" Eli chuckled.

"I'm not asking for you're permission, I said I'm taking her." Eli got up and challenged him with his eyes. Adam stared into the green orbs that stared threateningly into his own. Adam saw the crazed look Eli got when he was about to do something horrible. He gulped but wouldn't back down.

"I won't let you take her." Adam said not as confidently as he would've liked. Eli smiled. Adam's stomach flipped. He felt nauseated. That smile was everything but. He wanted to run away. That smile on Eli's face scared the shit out of him. He stepped back.

"Watch me." Eli whispered. His lips curled to the side and his fingers twitched.

Eli felt a certain darkness in him stir. Adam once had been his best friend. But that didn't matter now. All Eli could think of is how Adam had to destroyed. If he was going to stand in his way then he had to be annihilated. No one was going to stop him from being with Clare. Eli was a little scared of those thoughts. He had really liked Adam. He and Adam had been through a lot together. But something inside Eli screamed at him to get rid of Adam. They stared each other down for a few minutes. Then they heard someone approaching.

"Hey everyone, how about we all go out for breakfast?" Clare's grandmother asked energetically, breaking the mood in the room. Eli smiled cheerfully.

"Oh Miss Edwards that would be lovely. But I couldn't impose."

"Are you kidding? I still owe you for saving my dear Clare. Hey. Where is Clare?" She looked around the room.

"Backyard." Adam informed quietly.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go fetch her. The two of you get dressed so we can go have breakfast." The old woman smiled and walked out of the room. Adam's eyes flickered to Eli. He acted as though nothing happened between them. He gathered his cloths and went for a bathroom. Alone, Adam let out a breath. He didn't know what to feel About Eli's words or the way he looked at him. Adam was still infuriated with Eli but he also felt uneasy. Eli wouldn't do anything bad to Adam, would he? Eli is an unstable person, but he isn't a monster. Right?


End file.
